Journey to Their Past
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: The Winx disappeared 16 years ago on a mission. The children that they left behind have no clue of the legacy their parents left. However, once they attend Alfea and find each other, questions begin to arise and the girls dig deeper into their pasts.
1. The Lost Legacy Prolouge

**New Winx story! Now, I know there are MORE than enough Next Generation stories for Winx club and we don't need another, but this idea would not leave me, so I had to write it down. I also know that my NG story probably won't compare to Constance Faye Dyer's, which I'm a pretty big fan of, but just know I try. There are a few plot holes, but bear with me, please. This is my first full-length Winx story. This chapter is bad, but keep in mind it was only the prologue, and the next chapter is MUCH longer. Out of the three chapters I've written for this story this is the one I'm the least proud of. I can't put my finger on it, but something's wrong, so feel free to point out what you feel is wrong with it. Otherwise it'll bug me 'til the day I die XD**

**As for why Nabu is still alive, I refuse to believe he's fully dead until we get some damned confirmation. I mean Morgana said she's look after him "Until he wakes up." And then we see him not only in the final episode while everyone is partying, but in the 2****nd**** movie (I know they made the movie before they thought of the whole 'Nabu dies' plot, but still.) So let's just say he was in a coma from using all of his magical energy and woke up…I dunno 6 months to a year later?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club, sadly, but I do own Anisa, and my other OC's who will show up in the next chapter**

**Journey to Their Past: Prologue **

"Nature's Symphony!"

"Dragon's Light!"

"Technological Wave!"

The six Believix fairies yelled. They had paired off together to fend off the Trix, the witches who had been thorns in their sides since day one. However, they were battling under slightly different circumstances today. Well, not really. However, the Winx never thought they'd see the day that the Trix served under a fairy. Of course, Anisa wasn't an ordinary fairy, but still. They could have just used a convergence attack with all six of them, but they wanted to conserve their energy. Anisa was a huge threat, and a very powerful being, they were going to need all they had to beat her. So while the Specialists were busying themselves with fending off Darcy's hypnotized creatures, the Winx were trying to beat the Trix before the expected guest of "honor" arrived.

Darcy and Stormy were both hit by the attacks, but Icy managed to save herself by blocking the fire-based attack with ice. This caused steam to erupt from it, impairing everyone's vision for the time being. The leader of the group and the most powerful, Bloom, silently thanked heavens that they decided to leave Roxy on earth. Years had passed and Bloom still felt responsible for the younger fairy, as if she was the little sister she never had.

After their coughing and sputtering had ceased, the Winx opened their eyes to see just who they were looking for. There she stood in all of her glory. She was very pale, which contrasted well to her onyx-colored hair and dark violet eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips, Icy stood beside her with the same expression. Darcy and Stormy were currently passed out thanks to the other two attacks.

"This is your last chance, Anisa! Give up or we _won't _show mercy!" Bloom yelled, Sky stood by her protectively, as did all of the Specialists with their respective wives.

"Mercy? She said with a light laugh, it was so delicate you almost forgot that she was dangerous. "My dear Princess….or should I say _queen, _now… I was _hoping_ you wouldn't show mercy, defeating the great Winx just wouldn't be as satisfying if they held back, would it?"

"_You're_ going to be the one defeated Anisa. Or haven't you heard? Nobody can defeat the Winx!" Stella Yelled.

"So conceited, Stella…no matter," She said staring at her manicured nails. "That will be your downfall."

"Enough talking," Icy said impatiently. "It's time to kick some Winx butt!" She said raising her hands. Light blue energy swirled around her, crystalizing until it formed many perfectly sharpened icicles, she hurdled them at the blonde fairy, smirking as she caught her by surprise, however she scowled as Brandon jumped and blocked the attack with his sword.

"We'll handle Icy, you girls go get Anisa." He said while struggling to keep back Icy's attacks. Stella nodded and flew with the other girls over to Anisa. While the boys did their best to keep Icy back, the girls began throwing their strongest attacks at Anisa. She dodged most of them, but Blooms Dragon Heart attack struck her in the shoulder sending her flying back.

"What's the matter? Not as powerful as you thought?" Bloom taunted.

"Please," she growled darkly. "I'm only getting started!" She yelled before lifting both of her hands up, which began to glow a deadly purple she slammed them down, sending the energy over to the Winx. They used their shields to stop it. Anisa was enraged that her attack was blocked and sent another attack that hit Musa and sent her flying.

"Musa!" Riven yelled out in concern.

"Are you alright?" Layla called out.

Musa fought to get up, holding her abdomen where most of the damage had gone. "I'm okay." She said rubbing her head. "But this girl's gonna pay for that." She said flying back over to her friends. They all stood side by side facing the dark fairy with looks of hatred.

"Ready girls? Believix convergence!" Bloom yelled. The girls held out their hands, their magical energy combined and was sent straight for Anisa. She knew they were going to use a convergence attack and prepared herself. She sent her energy to her attackers. The energies met and each of them fought for dominance. They were evenly matched. By now it wasn't about strength anymore, it was about who had the strongest will to win. They battled out for what seemed like forever. Each side was tiring out fast, it was taking everything the Winx had not to lose all of their energy, and Anisa was exhausting herself quickly too.

Eventually, the light orange blast that was the Winx' combined energy overpowers the deep violet one that belonged to Anisa. The dark fairy was sent spiraling backwards when the energy hit her. When the smoke cleared the defeated Anisa lay unconscious near a tree.

The Winx stood triumphantly. Their respective husbands were still struggling with Icy, but took notice of their wives victory. Their accomplishments where short lived however, as exhaustion took over the girls and they fell one by one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ginger fairy raised her head ever so slightly. Her head hurt, her…everything hurt. She had trouble adjusting her eyes to the darkness, but once she did she saw the familiar forms of her friends. They were passed out still. She tried to run to them but she quickly realized she was restricted. She was held to the wall. What…what the hell happened?

Last she remembered they _won_ the battle with Anisa, who the hell was holding them hostage?

"Stella? Flora?"

The girls stirred in their sleep, but the blonde was the first to raise her head.

"Bloom? What happened? Where are we?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She said.

"Stella?" a voice, this time male, called out.

"Brandon!"

"Ow…stop shouting Stella." Musa groaned before opening her eyes and realizing she wasn't in bed. Eventually Tecna, Layla, and Flora woke up and voiced their own confusion as well.

"Guys focus!" Bloom said. "We need to figure out what happened. We won, we shouldn't be here." She said.

"I can answer that." Sky spoke up; Bloom breathed a sigh of relief that her husband was safe. "After you girls passed out we gave it everything we had, but Darcy and Stormy woke up and overpowered us."

"So they put us here? Flora asked.

"It looks like it." Timmy said in response.

"Well, what'dya know? You aren't as stupid as you look." Darcy said.

"Yeah, we put you down here," Icy explained. "And good luck getting out. Once Anisa recovers from your attacks she's going to wake-up. Once that happens we'll let _her_ decide what to do with you."

"I still say we destroy them while they're vulnerable." Stormy growled bitterly.

"That's not our call to make!" Icy snapped. Truth be told if it were she'd kill the Winx faster than they could flap their pretty fairy wings. "Have fun, the 12 of you are going to be here for a while." She said with a dark chuckle before exiting the sell with her sisters in tow.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Tecna asked. "I can't transform."

"I can't either." Bloom said. "But we _will_ get out of here." She said.

"How? You think Anisa will have _mercy_ on us?" Stella asked with a humorless laugh. "Ain't that a riot?" She said bitterly. "What you think she'll take pity on us because we have family's at home?"

"Headmistress Faragonda did say she was once good." Flora pointed out.

"Yeah, until her evil side took over, Flora. Evil."

"Stella's right, the chances of Anisa letting us go free at all are less than slim." Tecna said. "If we don't get out before she comes to and gains her full strength back there's no hope for us."

"No!" Bloom shouted. "We're getting out of here." She said. "If we can't do it ourselves someone will find us. You really think any of our parents, our fans, or the subjects of our kingdoms won't notice we're gone?" She said. "Somehow, some way we're going to get out of here." Bloom was determined, not just for her own safety, or her husbands, or even just her friends. Her baby wasn't going to grow up with no parents she was sure of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

But Bloom was wrong. Nobody ever found them on the remote planet, in the abandoned cell. They were just luck that Anisa's coma was so deep. The Winx never gave up hope, though they did have their moments where they deeply wanted to, they kept hope alive. Sometimes they'd escape, but when it came down to it, the Trix were familiar with the territory, they were not. For years they kept their hope alive, the one thing that kept them going was the thought of the one's they left behind. They were determined to find their way back to them, no matter the cost or how long it took.

**Told you it sucked XC the next few chapters will be better I promise. I just really suck at writing fight sequences XD Anyways next chapter is about a few of "the ones they left behind" while they get ready to head off to Alfea. **

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	2. Chapter 1  Their Journey Begins

**You don't get all of the girls POV's this chapter because Daphne's, Rosa's, and Harmony's stories are similar to what happened to the other 3 girls…not a lot of options with parental abandonment XD. I didn't want to keep writing the same thing over and over again, so I just picked 1 out of each three groups to write about. Because I skipped out on those girls you might be confused when 3 of them are mentioned. So their parents are as followed. Luna: Stella, Zina: Tecna, Alison: Layla/Aisha.**

**Also, I know 16 years is a pretty big time jump, but don't worry, you will find out what happened to the Winx and their children during that time at a later date, I won't leave you guys in the dark ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever owned Winx Club. But I do own my OC's**

The alarm clock blared an ungodly loud noise into my ears. I quickly shut it off before it could wake up the entire house. I got up and looked in the mirror, I groaned slightly. Today was my first day at Alfea, the school for Fairies in training. I didn't even _want _to go. I'm perfectly fine with the way my powers are! But _no, _I _had_ to go. It was either that or get in even more trouble with the law then I was already.

See, I've never been the easiest person to get along with, I'll admit that. So I kind of get into fights frequently. After doing a number on some girl who called me a street urchin I was forced to attend Alfea to "get my act together". It was a part of some stupid contract. Go to Alfea or face the consequences. No flunking out, no ditching unless I was sick, and no fights whatsoever.

Pfft…good luck with that. With the snotty princesses that go there?

I sighed deeply, realizing I had to get out of bed before Roxy realized I was still under the covers. I walked over to the mirror. Same as always, though a little disheveled from sleeping so late. My mop of blue hair was piled on top of my head in a messy bun, while my magenta bangs covered my left eye.

"Harmony, are you up? It's almost time to go!"

"I'm coming, Roxy!" I yelled before hastily pulling off my pajamas and putting on my regular outfit which consisted of a baggy light blue top that fell down my shoulder on one side and showed off my stomach, dark washed jeans and wedge sandals. It was nothing special, but why would I spend time getting dolled up for a school that I didn't want to attend? I quickly went to a bathroom to brush my teeth and comb out my hair, at which point Roxy decided to come and get me.

"'Mona, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for your first day." She said, calling me by my nickname with an amused smile.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." I sighed.

Roxy wasn't my mother, or even related to me. She was just someone who looked out for me. Whenever I got into it with my foster parent for the week she always let me stay at her house after I ran away. It was nice of her, and she's pretty much been the only constant parental figure in my life. She found me when I was little. I had just stolen something from a local shop and she told me it "wasn't nice". She then paid for it when the officers came by, and she's been taking care of me ever since. She said I could stay with her permanently if I ever wanted to. I never accepted. She's done more than enough for me. Plus she already has two kids of her own. An older pain in the ass named Rebecca and a younger little girl of about 2. Not to mention being Queen of the Earth Fairies must take up a lot of time. Why bother her even more than I already have.

"Then let's go." She said with a laugh. "Rebecca's already packed and ready, so get your stuff and we'll be there in a flash." She wasn't kidding either. She'd have us there in a split second with her magic.

"'Kay." I said heading back to the spare room I always stayed in. I grabbed my bags and hauled them downstairs.

"Finally. I thought I was going to grow old and die waiting for you." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Aww, you didn't? Too bad."

"Girls! Both of you behave yourselves." Roxy scolded. You'd think she'd always take Rebecca's side being her mom and all, but even she knew what a little brat she could be.

"By girls!" Rebecca's father, Andy, said to us before getting up and hugging his daughter. "And you behave yourself Harmony."

"We'll see, Andy, we'll see." I said slyly. He rolled his eyes and hugged me too. I don't know why, but Andy always seemed particularly fond of me. Not in that creepy pedo way, but a sort of daughterly love way. Both he and Roxy looked at me like their own. Which made sense I guess, my parents are deadbeats. I've been living on my own since I can remember, then Roxy took me in when I was 7, and I guess it just fit.

"I'll be back, Andy." She said before raising her hand and making the three of us disappear in a flash of light. In a matter of seconds I would be heading off to Alfea, to my new life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I stirred slightly in my sleep. I knew today was a big day, but I didn't want to get up. I pulled the covers over my head to block the Sparx sun peeping out from behind my light blue satin curtains from my eyes. However, before long I heard the double doors to my room open. I knew it was my overbearing nanny before I even heard their voice.

"Princess!" She called. "It's time to get up; tardiness on your first day does not look good on a young princess." She said, before pulling the covers off my body.

I groaned and rolled over. "I'm up, Kaya, I'm up." I said groggily before running a pale hand through my light blonde hair. As excited as I was to attend Alfea, my grandparents were making some huge deal about it. I know my mother went there when she was my age, but they were having serious trouble grasping the fact that I am not her. I don't even know that much about her! All I know is she was the princess of Sparx, went to Alfea, and disappeared a long time ago. I don't even think I have a picture of her. That wasn't much to go on, so maybe in some respect I was like her, but I wasn't doing it on purpose, I assure you. It was like they wanted me to be a carbon copy of her without knowing the first thing about her. But what was I supposed to do? Piece together little by little the person they _want_ me to be?

"Do you need help getting ready your highness?"

"It's _Daphne_, and no, I can manage to dress myself." I said with a slight edge. "You're dismissed." I said as I rummaged through my closet. Kaya seemed very taken aback by my tone but at my dismissal she left. I may come off as some spoiled princess, but I was just so _annoyed_ with her. She wants to do _everything_ for me. It was cute when I was little and loved to be spoiled rotten, but I'm older now. I have two legs and two arms that aren't broken and I was capable of doing anything myself!

I took out a denim skirt with a pair of knee length black leggings, and a light blue tank top that cut off above my belly-button and laid them on my bed before hopping in the shower. When I was done I wrapped a lavender colored towel around me and began drying my hair. It was a long process, I had quite a bit of hair, but eventually I was done. I got dressed and applied a dab of makeup before heading downstairs where my grandparents awaited me. They had bright smiles on their face, and I felt I had to smile as well. Even though their main reason for sending me to Alfea was because of my mother, I know they loved me for me, deep down. After all, they raised me. Though Grandfather seemed to dismiss any bad qualities I had as my father's side coming out. Every time I'd lie, or break something, or get into trouble, he'd always say: "She _must've_ gotten that from her father." Was my father really that bad?

"Don't you want to change into something a little less revealing?" my grandfather said with an amused smile.

"Oh, Oritel what she's wearing is perfectly fine." My grandmother said. My grandfather rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, I quickly hugged back and felt my grandma's arms wrap around me as well.

"We're going to miss you, my dear."

"I'm going to miss guys too." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. This was going to be the first time I was so far away from them. It felt odd.

"It's only for a little while, dear." My grandmother said. "We'll visit as frequently as we can, and you can come home any time you wish." She said.

I nodded and grabbed a hold of my grandmother's hand, while she transported us to Alfea.

Once we were there, I bid my grandma goodbye, though she insisted she could stay awhile long, I knew she had to go.

I walked up to a woman who appeared to be taking names and such; once I was next I awaited instructions.

"Name?" She said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Princess Daphne of Sparx." I said. This seemed to surprise her, as she finally looked up with wide eyes and dropped her pen. Though she soon realized how odd it must've looked as she quickly recovered the writing utensil and resumed her strict expression. "Stand over there with the others." She ordered. I nodded while raising an eyebrow. That was odd…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I paced back and forth in my room. I was so nervous! What if I didn't make friends? What if my roommates thought I was some weird hippy? Everyone I meet seems to think that. I slumped down in my desk chair and rested my head in my hands, gazing at my refection in my mirror. I looked the same as always, lightly tanned skin, light brown hair with a little bit of black in it, and light blue eyes. Everybody told me I was so pretty, but my head was always in the clouds. What if it was the same way here?

What if all the teachers and students saw was a pretty face with nothing else to show for it? And for the record, my head is _not_ always in the clouds. I just happen to be very in touch with mine and other people's emotions. It is my power after all. Apparently that makes me weird.

"Rosa, honey, you're going to be late for school." My mother called down in her kind voice. She was the only one who didn't insist I focus and stop with my daydreaming. She was pretty much the one who understood me best.

"I'm coming mother." I called down. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the stairs. Her blonde hair was placed in a high ponytail, and as always her blue eyes showed nothing but kindness. Yeah, I know I don't look much like her, but she says I got my looks from my father. Sadly, he died a little before I was born, so apart from pictures I suppose I'll never know. "You ready to go sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "But mom, what if I don't make any friends?"

"You will, once everyone sees how amazing you are they'll be lining up to be your friend." She said. "You just need to have confidence in yourself." She was right. One of my biggest flaws was my sense of self-worth. Mom always said I was special, but I've never felt like it. Despite how much I try I can never seem to see myself the way she sees me. I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. After we pulled away she offered to come with me to Alfea, but I assured her I would be fine. She transported me there, and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a crowd of girls. Girls that I hope would eventually become my friends and not enemies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once it seemed that all the new girls had arrived, Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda walked them through the usual things. Rooms, Rules, Classes, and all that. Soon they were dismissed into their rooms, but not before Griselda reminded them that classes start tomorrow.

6 of those girls retreated to their room, and while it may have looked like a random set-up, it was no mistake that Harmony, Daphne, Luna, Rosa, Alison, and Zina all got paired together.

**End chapter one~! Now, **_**you**_** know what happened to the Winx from the prologue, but **_**they **_**don't. Hardly anyone does, though. I'm so evil X33**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	3. Chapter 2 Rocky Beginnings

**The Girls all meet each other in this chapter! But do they all get along? *Glances At the title* Well, that answers that XD **

**Disclaimer: Noooo I don't own Winx Club. Otherwise Bloom wouldn't get all the focus…But Musa probably would C;**

**Rocky Beginnings **

It seemed I was the first to make it to our room. I checked each and every plaque near the door looking for my own name. Ah! There it was. Carved into the gold-painted plaque in beautiful cursive was the name _Daphne. _I looked straight below it to find the name of my future roommate '_Harmony'. _Huh, I never met her. Then again, how many people have I met in her lifetime? Unless she was from Sparx and visited the castle often I probably wouldn't know her very well. I heard the knob to our door twisting and turned my head to be faced with a girl about my age. She had long light brown hair with teal eyes, full lips, and dark caramel skin. She was very pretty.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "I'm Daphne."

"Alison," She replied, holding her hand out which I took and shook it. "I guess we're rooming together." She didn't seem happy about it. Not exactly angry or rude, just not exactly excited either. However, before I could reply a voice interrupted us.

"Careful with those!" A girl with long brown hair called out. "If my make-up gets ruined I won't be happy." Boy, she sounded pleasant.

"Uh, hi, I'm Daphne, this is Alison." Alison gave a slight wave to the girl, still keeping to herself.

"Princess Luna of Solaria." She said proudly, instructing her servants to set her things down. "Don't mind them." She said. "My grandfather just instructed them to help me with my things; they're not staying or anything." She said.

"Princess?" I said. "I'm a princess too. I'm the princess of Sparx." I said proudly.

"My grandfather said Sparx and Solaria used to be really close, he never told me what happened though." She mused. "What about you, Alison? Where do you come from?"

"I'm the Princess of Tides." She said.

"Oh great, a room full of Princesses. I won't last long here." A bored voice drawled out. I looked to the door to see a girl with medium length navy hair and magenta bangs.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with _princesses_?" Luna asked, obviously offended.

"Nothing, if you like spoiled little nobodies who care too much about their appearance." She said searching for the plaque containing her name. Once she found it she threw her stuff in the room. Just my luck, the obviously bitter girl was _my_ roommate.

"You must be Harmony." I said trying to ignore her previous statement. "We're sharing a room this year, I guess."

Harmony nodded and sat herself down on the couch. She, like Alison didn't seem willing to talk.

"Not all Princesses are like that!" Luna said.

"Right, well I'll be sure to tell that to your hoard of manservants once their done lifting your 20 suitcases in here." She said rolling her navy eyes.

"She's right y'know. I'm a princess and I bet I can kick your butt at any sport you can name." Alison said.

"I guess we'll see eventually, won't we?"

Alison raised her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be." She said beginning to narrow her eyes. Great, less than an hour here and we're already arguing.

"Okay!" I said, interrupting with a nervous smile. "Let's just calm down. Nobody's challenging anybody."

"Whatever." Harmony grumbled. "Is this it? I thought there were like 7 people to a room?"

"It's _six_. And no, this isn't it. Alison and I still have no roommates in case you've suddenly become blind." Luna said glaring at her.

"You have something to say to me? Listen here you privileged little princess, I-"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I'm sure we all just got off on the wrong foot, alright?" I hated conflict, I'd avoid it like the plague if given the chance, and right now it seemed my two stubborn roomies were heading down that path. Before either of them could fight any further another voice interrupted us.

"What's with all these conflicting emotions?" The soft voice said. I turned to see a pretty girl with long light brown hair and light black bangs. She looked sort of distressed. "Is everybody fighting on the first day already?" She asked.

"No…" Alison drawled out sarcastically. "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are just at each other's throats for fun."

"Don't help." I hissed. It was then that I noticed another girl had snaked her way into our room without our noticing. She looked like your typical wallflower. She wasn't looking at us; actually she looked like she didn't _want_ to be noticed. She had ginger-ish hair and bright blue eyes.

"Now look what you guys did." I said rolling my eyes. "You were so busy arguing you probably made our roommates feel unwelcome."

"Oh no, I'll never live with myself now." Harmony said sarcastically.

"You're going to be a lovely roommate, I can already tell." I grumbled, causing the moody girl to stomp to our room and slam the door shut. Great, if there was a lock on that door I'm screwed. "So who're you guys?" she asked. "I'm Daphne-"

"The Princess of Sparx." The shy one spoke up. I raised a skeptical eyebrow and she shook her head. "Sorry, I did a little research." She said shrinking back.

"It's fine, common knowledge anyways." I said reassuringly.

"My names' Alison, she's Luna." Alison said. "What're your names?"

"I'm Zina." She said. "I'm from here in Magix."

"I'm Rosa, I come from Lynphea." She said.

"It's nice to meet you both. I hope my darling roommate didn't put you off a bit too much. Something tells me she's going to be difficult to get along with." I said.

"Difficult? Try _impossible_!" Luna shouted. "She can't just go around insulting people like that! Who does she think she is?"

"Don't be such a drama queen." I said with a laugh. "She'll come around. In the meantime why don't we go and have a look around the school? Maybe take a trip to Magix?" Everyone seemed to agree.

"You're not going to invite _her_ are you?" Luna asked. I rolled my eyes. She insulted Alison and me too, but you didn't see us making a big fuss about it. "She's my Roommate, Luna. I'm not going to just leave her here. The least I can do is ask her." The fussy princess groaned, earning an eye roll from just about everybody.

I turned the doorknob, and silently thanked heavens that she didn't lock it. I opened the door to see two headphones plugged into her ears and her putting her things away, her music was so loud that _I_ could hear it, though it might've just been her humming. I cleared my throat loudly, as I didn't want to outright disturb her. After seeing no signs of her stopping the loud rock music I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. It was a shame I had to interrupt her; it was funny to see her dancing around the room like a fool. She quickly turned around and hid whatever visible embarrassment she felt.

"I'm not apologizing." She said plainly.

"That's not what I was going to ask." I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and take a look around Magix and the school with us?"

She sighed and put her stuff down. "Why not?" I guess she was finally willing to cooperate with us, and at least _try_ to get along.

We exited the room and grabbed our coats, the other girls did the same, and we left, but not before Luna and Harmony exchanged some unfriendly glares.

I sighed as I locked the door to our dorm behind me. This was going to be a long year.

**The Next chapter is where things get interesting! And the chapter after that things get REALLY interesting! X3**

**Yes, I know that what Harmony yells to Luna mirrors something Riven said to Stella in the first season that was purposeful. It's funny, Harmony was originally supposed to be rivals with Daphne when the story was in its progressing phases, to sort of imitate the whole Sky/Riven rivalry from season 1.**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	4. Chapter 3 Coincidence?

**As Promised, things start to move along this chapter, not by much, but still XP Oh and I didn't realize they gave us a name for the Season 5 transformation yet….so let's just pretend the girls' Believix from Chapter 1 was actually their Sirenix or whatever transformation comes after that, k? K ^^"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx what the hell would I be doing on Fanfiction?**

**Coincidence? **

If asked why I agreed to tag along with my roommates, I honestly don't think I could answer that. Initially, I went because I felt I may as well _try_ to get along with the other girls, otherwise I might just tear the Solarian princess' hair out, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. Zina and Rosa were both quiet as mice; Daphne was up front, leading us as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Luna was playing with her chocolate hair like an airhead, and Alison was walking right by me. Nobody had said a word since we left, it was kind of awkward. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm a loner and proud of it, but why did we all come if nobody was going to talk? We had just been silently touring the school.

However, the silence was broken when we came by a statue. We all must have missed it when we came in because they seemed to be as entranced by it as I was. The statue was carved beautifully in some sort of rock that I could not identify. It certainly wasn't your average rock of the sidewalk though, the way it shined said that much. It depicted 6 proud figures, all female, and all in their fairy forms. They stood like royalty atop a pedestal. I looked around for some sort of plaque or something to tell me who they were and why there was a statue of them at our school, but there was nothing.

"Who are they?" Daphne asked the question everybody wanted to know.

"They're the Winx." Ms. Faragonda said we turned around to see her standing behind us with a smile on her elderly face.

"The who-now?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're very important to the school; sadly they disappeared a long time ago." She said. Well that didn't answer much. Ms. Faragonda looked uncharacteristically nervous. She was hiding something that much was obvious. She quickly excused herself and we continued staring puzzled at the statue. I took my eyes off of it for a split second, only to be met with a girl that I didn't know staring at the statue as well. However, once I laid eyes on her I remembered a memory that I had blocked (it was from the orphanage I spent the first 6 years of my life at. Would _you_ want to remember a place like that?)

_It was like I was watching the scene on a television. I stood, unnoticed as I watched two little girls play. The first one, who was obviously a five-year old me, she was playing some hand game with a girl sitting cross-legged across from her. She looked a lot like me-err…her. The only visible difference was the base of their hair. We both had dark magenta bangs, but whereas the rest of my hair was a navy color, the rest of hers was a lighter shade of magenta. The girls fell on their backs in a fit of giggles. It was like they were best friends. They sat back up and looked at each other._

"_Melody, I'm bored!" The little-me said crossing her arms. "Let's go play a prank on Tucker again!"_

"_Harmony we'll get in trouble!" She said as if it were breaking a law. "Remember last time we did that? Mrs. Starson _**(Yay for made-up names! XD)**_ locked us in our rooms and wouldn't let us talk to anybody!"_

"_Aw, you're no fun." _

"_I just don't want you to get into trouble." She said her navy eyes looking like she was going to tear up. "If Mrs. Starson kicked you out of here we might not ever see each other again."_

"_I don't want that to happen!" Little-Harmony yelled. "You're my bestest friend!"_

"_And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"_

"_Yeah! Forever!" She said as she held out her pinky, the other little girl linked her pinky with mine; as if we were pinky-swearing we'd always be together._

"Melody?" I said under my breath. Did I know this girl? However, it seemed she heard me as she looked my way. "Hm? Did somebody say my name?"

"Do you know her?" Zina asked.

"Hu-What? No I was just-"

"Are you sure? You look…kind of familiar." She said staring intently at me, as though I was one of the girls on the statue. Crap, did that mean she recognized me? "No…no I'm sure I've never met you…let's go girls." I said walking in a different direction. I don't know why, but I did not want this girl to recognize me. Probably because I tried so hard to _forget _that awful place. And her presence was making me remember everything. Mostly things about her that we used to do together. I remembered how we were inseparable, until she got adopted when we were six. I never saw her after that. Why was I only remembering all this now? I mean I know I tried to block it out, but this was all so _new_ to me. And she didn't seem to fully recognize me, so no harm done.

"What was that all about?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped. "I don't know her."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You seem very nervous." _Damn empaths._

"Yes, Rosa, it's none of your business so leave it alone." I said. That seemed to shut her up. I made it a point to walk in front of everyone. They probably all thought I was crazy now, not that I really cared. "So are we going to Magix or what?" I asked turning around.

"Uh…sure…" Daphne said. She was either confused about my behavior or still reeling from that weird statue...memorial…whatever. Just then I heard the voice of the last person I want to make contact with, Rebecca, however it was what she _said_ that got my interest.

"My mom totally knew them." She bragged to her equally snotty friends. "In fact she was best friends with the leader before they disappeared."

I raised an eyebrow. Since when did Roxy know the Winx? I've never even heard of them until now! I suppose she just didn't talk about it. They did disappear after all, and there was also the possibility that Rebecca was lying to make herself seem cooler. I certainly wouldn't put it past her. Yeah, that was probably it, she was lying. When we got to the front of the school a bus picked us up and we boarded. I had never been to Magix before, so this should be pretty interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We arrived at Magix, and I was quick to realize that it wasn't much different from the cities on earth. I shrugged, not like I was expecting much. We sat down at some place to grab a bite to eat, and apparently Princess Daphne was a nosy one, as she quickly began asking questions about each of us. Some would call it an interest in her roommates, I call it nosy.

"So Luna, you said you live with your grandfather?" She asked. The brunette nodded.

"Yup, for as long as I can remember he's been the one to raise me. Well, he and about fifty of the palace nannies."

"That's…actually kind of funny." Alison said in a thoughtful manner. "I was raised by my grandparents too. Though I sincerely wish I wasn't" She continued. "They're so old fashioned, that's why I came here, for a little freedom."

I listened to their conversation with interest. It seems I had more in common with them than I originally thought. None of us knew our biological parents, it was an awful thing to connect over, but if it broke the ice, then hey.

"Count me in the unwanted children's club." I said. "I don't know who my parents are either."

"Wow…" Daphne said. "Don't any of you think it's weird that none of us know our real parents?" It was just a question of curiosity, or something she asked in passing. But now that I thought it over, it was kind of weird. Very weird actually.

"I know my parents." Rosa spoke up shyly. "Well, one of them, my father died before I was born."

Well…I guess that puts an end to that.

"I'm sorry, Rosa. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." The princess of Sparx said.

"No it's alright; I came to terms with it a while ago. I still have my mother." She said putting on a smile.

"I guess that would make Rosa the only break in the pattern." The nerdy Zina spoke up. "I live with foster parents."

"Do you hate yours as much as I do mine?" I asked.

"Not at all!" She said quickly. "I love my parents. They tried to adopt me many times, but they never come up eligible." Well at least she had loving fosters.

'_And what does that make Roxy?'_

"Why do you hate your foster parents so much?" Zina asked. Great, apparently it was my turn to take a crack at sharing time.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you. My foster parents are in it for the money, not for me. Luckily for me, the hardly notice when I' gone so I stay with Queen Roxy. She and her husband Andy are the closest things I've ever had to a family."

"Well isn't that hypocritical!" Luna yelled.

"What are you going on about Princess no brain?" I smirked; I swear she almost saw red at that point. She was so fun to get angry.

"You complain about princesses and royalty and yet the queen of the earth fairies is your surrogate mother! Oh, poor little you" She mocked "It must be _so_ hard to be the _princess of earth_!"

"Unless you want a black eye I suggest you sit down and shut up!" I yelled. "I'm _not_ the princess of earth! I'm the just the Queens charity case, alright?" God I hated this spoiled little brat.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down guys." Zina said taking a bite of her salad. "Now, with the exception of Rosa we're all with foster parents?" She asked. "5 out of 6 is still kind of weird don't you guys think?"

"It's probably just a coincidence." I said. I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going and I wanted to end it now. "Alfea probably just packs the kids with no parents into one room so they can help each other through hard times and crap like that."

"I don't think so." Daphne said. "There's gotta be more to it than that. Maybe we should ask Mrs. F about it later? I bet she'll have the answers."

"Great, I'm playing detective with three princesses and two anti-social wall flowers. Could the day possibly get any better?"

"No one said you have to tag along. Besides, it was only a suggestion; we don't _have _to talk to Faragonda." Daphne pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the sky only to realize realized it was sun down. "We should probably get a move on; I hear curfew at Alfea is 8."

Everybody nodded and we left the place and waited by a bus stop for the next one. I looked across the street and saw some less-than-friendly looking witches. One had dark violet hair cut into a bob like 'do, one had dark blue hair with lighter blue bangs and streaks, another had brunette curly hair, that I'm pretty sure anyone would envy, and the last was a blonde with pink and black streaks. They all wore scowls on their faces and looked like they were judging us. I glared back at them as if to say _'come over here, I dare ya!' _after all they didn't look too scary, I bet I could take them with my hands behind my back. However, the bus came before it could escalate into a fight, which I guess is a good thing considering my contract. We boarded the bus and chatted amongst ourselves on the half hour ride back to the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was much later at night now. Everybody had showered and gotten ready for bed. We stayed up a bit to talk and "get to know each other better", but eventually most of the girls retreated to their rooms, and Daphne and I did the same.

"So…did that statue give you the same feeling it gave me?" She asked nervously. This again?

"Unless you mean boredom, then no." I lied.

"_No._" She hissed. "I mean…didn't you feel a connection, anything?" She asked hopefully.

"I think you've taken one too many hits to the head there, Daph." I said. "It's a statue of people who are probably dead by now, there _is _no connection."

"Mrs. Faragonda said that they were missing, not dead." She pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk. Try not to make a connection with anything else while I'm gone, 'kay?" I teased.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

**(POV Change!)**

Harmony had gone out for a walk. I was still thinking about those girls on the statues when I remembered to call my grandma. She'd certainly want to know about all that's happened today! I took out my phone and dialed her number. It rang for a while until she finally picked up.

"Daphne sweetheart how was your first day?" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"It was so fun Grandma! My roommates Luna and Harmony fight a lot, but other than that, I love the place!" I said in excitement as I chatted with my grandma via hologram.

"That's wonderful Daphne." She said with a smile.

"Look, this is us." I said as I held a held up a digital picture I'd taken with my camera from our trip to Magix up.

"That's Princess Luna, she's from Solaria." I said pointing to her. "That's Rosa from Lynphea and Zina she's from Magix, and that's Alison, the Princess of Tides, and that's Harmony…she's kind of a grump." I said. "It's actually funny Grandma, we're _all_ adopted." I said. I figured it would be a funny thing to mention, however my grandma's face fell when I said it.

"Is that so?" She asked. "Well, I must go dear, but I'd love to meet your friends, why don't you bring them to the palace for lunch or something? I wish I could talk more, but I must make another call." She said before hanging up. That was weird.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(More POV change X3)**

I was just about ready to retreat to my room. All of the papers on my desk had been neatly organized, and my office was completely spotless. However, the phone started to ring. Odd, I never received calls this late. I answered the phone, only to see a hologram of the queen of Sparx.

"Hello Queen Miriam." I greeted politely.

"Mrs. Faragonda." She said with a nod of her head. I could tell immediately that something was wrong. "I just got off the phone with my granddaughter, she told me she was enjoying the school, but most of all she talked about her _roommates._" She said, putting so much emphasis on the last word that I knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Yes, they're a lovely bunch of girls, and so much in common." I said.

"Don't play dumb, Faragonda, how can you do this? Every one of us agreed that this was what was best!" She said.

"I _never_ agreed! Sixteen years and never once did I feel what you and the others were doing was right. I went along with it then because _you_ were their guardians, and when you got the other parents involved I knew I had no choice, but the girls are under my jurisdiction now and I feel they have a right to know."

"If you don't stop this at once I will pull Daphne out of that school!" She threatened.

"There's no need for rash decisions, Miriam, I'm not going to tell the girls just yet, but I am not going to try and keep it from them either. The six of them are smart girls. They'll figure it out on their own sooner or later. Goodbye Miriam." I said before hanging up. I would probably hear more about this matter later, but I was not giving up.

**Yeah…in case it wasn't already obvious, Faragonda put those girls together on purpose…sneaky Faragonda! XD**

**So…who's this Melody girl, and what does she have to do with Harmony?**

**More importantly what part does the Queen of Sparx have to do with all this?**

**Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you? 3**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	5. Chapter 4, Finding out the Truth

**In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm going do a chapter with each girls POV for the first few chapters until I make my way through all of them, then I'll just write whoevers POV that chapter focuses on from that point out, or whoever I feel like (Probably Harmony because she's my favorite XD)**

**Disclaimer: Winx is not mine. **

**Finding out the Truth**

I felt my phone vibrating beneath me. I glanced at the time, perfect, 6:00 just like I planned. Classes started at 8:00, so I could teleport to where I need to be and get back before our classes. Classes started about a week ago after my little outing with the rest of the girls, and not much has happened since then. The Tension between Luna and Harmony sort of died down, but they were still at odds. I got up, brushed out my long brown hair and got dressed in my usual outfit, a flow-y peach shirt with long loose translucent sleeves, and a dark mocha colored skirt. I decided I'd finish getting ready after I returned. I looked to Luna's bed to see if she was still asleep. Low and Behold she was still sprawled out on the bed; a fluffy pink sleep mask covered her eyes that matched her pajamas. I had to giggle; she looked so funny when she slept.

I wracked my brain for the spell I had learned before I left home, in case I ever wanted to come back. Once I remembered it I recited it and found myself in my old living room. I knew my mother would already be up, and of course, there she was sipping a glass of coffee and watching the local news on Lynphea. She wore a fuzzy light green bathrobe and her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a bun.

"Rosa! What are you doing here I thought you had classes today?"

"Hi mom!" I said with a bright smile. "Classes don't start for another hour and a half. I just came by to say hi…and I kind of wanted to talk about something." I said.

"Anything, baby girl, what's on your mind?" She asked.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. When I was younger I had my suspicions. No baby pictures before I was 2, no father to speak of, no videos of my first steps or first words, which is a big thing for my mother, she videotaped almost all my first later on in my life. I always used to tell myself it wasn't true, that my mother wouldn't lie to me, but after hearing everyone else's stories, I knew it wasn't coincidence. Maybe I was just tapping into a few of the girls own suspicions with my powers, but the fact that they were all adopted seemed too good to be true. Whether or not it means something I still needed to talk to her about this.

"Honey? You look sort of distant, what's the matter?"

"Mom…I was talking to some of my roommates, and it kind of brought back some old feelings…"

"What is it?"

"You know how Aunt Lydia has pictures of cousin Lilac from the hospital, and home videos too?" I asked. My mother nodded and I continued. "…Why aren't there pictures of me?" I asked hesitantly.

Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Honey what are you getting at?" She asked.

"Mom…am I adopted?" There, it was all out in the open.

"Rosa, do you hear yourself?" She asked with a laugh. "You're my daughter. Who's put these thoughts in your head?"

She was lying. My powers weren't that great, but I could tell when someone was nervous. Now, I could handle just about anything, but to have my mother lie to my face almost made me lose it. "Mom…please don't lie to me." I begged. "It's just…I don't look a thing like you, I have no father to speak of, and now _all_ of my roommates are adopted, I know it's an odd thing to go off of but I just couldn't help but be curious. Now, I don't know the truth, but I do know what you're telling me isn't it!"

"My mother got up and ran her fingers through her hair, a thing she did when she was nervous. She wasn't looking at me either.

"Rosa you're…you're being ridiculous. You are _my_ baby! That's all that matters."

"Mother!" I yelled. "I don't _care_ if I'm adopted or not. _You_ are my mother, _you _raised me, and no matter if I'm adopted or biologically yours and nothing will change that! The _only_ thing that could make me think different of you is if you keep lying to me!"

Mother slumped down into her chair and rubbed her arms nervously. She closed her eyes as if she was lost in her thoughts. "Yes…" She whispered. "Your father and I couldn't have children….so we decided to adopt. We knew we loved you from the moment we saw you." She said with a sad smile and teary eyes looking up at me. "But your father got sick…by the time the adoption process was finished he…he didn't make it. But that didn't change my mind. He loved you as much as I did, and if anything him passing only made me want to adopt you more. We agreed we were going to tell you when you were old enough to understand, but I didn't want to lose you, Rosa." She said.

"You'll never lose me, mom." I said sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping my arms around her. Truthfully, I was shocked, but it was also kind of expected. Like I said, when I was 13 I had my suspicions, but pushed them back. I didn't know what this meant for me. I didn't even know what this meant for my relationship with my mother.

But there was one thing I did know. If I'm adopted…What did that mean for the other girls and I?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I arrived home about 45 minutes after I left Luna was still sound asleep; shouldn't she be up by now? I cracked the door open to see Daphne straightening her hair, Harmony looking half-dead on the couch, Alison kicking a soccer ball very skillfully with her feet and Zina's face buried in a book. It was about 7:00, I may be stereotyping, but a girl like Luna usually took at least an hour to get ready. I went up to her and shook her gently.

"Luna, sweetie it's time to get up, you're going to be late…" I said gently. She stirred a bit in her sleep and mumbled something about some new skirt she bought.

"Luna…"

"Huh?" she said struggling to wake up. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock, Luna, you slept in." I said with a slight wince. The look on her face was enough to make the most stone-faced person laugh, however I didn't want to be rude.

"SEVEN?" She yelled. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" She demanded shoving her comforter off of her and running around the room. She rummaged through the closet, throwing unwanted pieces of clothing on the ground. I shook my head and exited the room, only to be greeted by my roommates.

"Luna woke up late." I said, brushing my hair out again.

"Poor thing…she's probably so used to being woken up by palace servants." Daphne said sympathetically. "I should have woken her up."

"Oh yeah, poor little rich girl." Harmony said still half-asleep. Even in her sleep she was still the snark-queen.

"Can't you just lay off her?" I asked a little harshly. I hadn't even told them my news yet and it was already chaos. Before Harmony could answer, Luna came running out of her room, now dressed in a dark blue spaghetti strap tank-top with lighter blue ruffles at the end and dark blue- almost black- jean shorts. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, which was why she grabbed the straightener from Daphne's hands I guess.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!"

She mumbled something incoherent in response, and when we looked up we figured out why. She had a half piece of toast in her mouth, and she was struggling to keep it in her mouth as her hands were busy with the straightener.

At that point the rest of us couldn't contain ourselves. We burst out laughing like hyenas. She pursed her lips in annoyance, causing her to drop the remainder of the toast on the floor.

"Having trouble there, Princess?" Harmony said between fits of laughter. In response the princess stomped one foot on the ground.

"You guys suck!" She yelled running back to her room to finish her hair.

"That was my straightener, Luna! Get back here!" Daphne yelled. "Great? What am I supposed to do? Go to class with half-straightened hair?"

"Here" I said going behind her and grabbing her hair, along with my brush. I brushed through the slightly curly parts until it looked presentable and put her hair in a low ponytail. "No one will know."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

It was quite a bit before Luna exited her room. However she wouldn't talk to us, just scowl at her own embarrassment. Hopefully it would pass, I couldn't take this much hostility. We then left for our classes, I'd have to tell them at lunch.

-0-0-0-000-0-0-00-0-0

Classes passed rather uneventfully, and it was now lunch. We had a ton of homework but that was about it. In our transformation class Wizgiz had us make small transformations to ourselves as a sort of relaxing day. I changed my eyes to brown, Daphne tanned her skin, as did Luna, Zina changed her outfit from green to red, Alison changed her hair from light brown to blonde, and Harmony changed her hair to a dark reddish color. People commented on how she looked just like another girl from our class after she did that, it was the girl from yesterday she claimed not to know. After everyone said that she freaked out a little, but other than that the day was pretty bland. Now that it was lunch I was going to reveal my news. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

"Um…girls." I spoke up quietly. Everyone looked my way and I swallowed hard. I hated being the center of attention. "I talked to my mother today."

"Excuse me for holding my applause." Harmony said. Daphne elbowed her. "She's not finished!"

"I sort of always suspected this, but after hearing all of your stories I had to know for myself. It took a while to get it out of her, but as it turns out, I'm also adopted." It was the first time I said it out loud. It sounded so weird. My mother would always be my mother, but now there was someone else out there. Someone who didn't want me, or at least couldn't keep me. It was hard to think about.

"Why are you telling us this?" Alison asked.

"Oh come _on_, Alison." Daphne said. "All 6 of us, adopted? All 6 of us getting put in the same room at Alfea? That's not a coincidence."

"It _might_ be." She said. "You don't know that any of this means anything."

"Fine." She said. "It's a stretch; I'll give you that much but isn't it at least worth looking into?"

Alison stayed silent. I knew Daphne had won this fight.

"Alright, Sherlock, where do you propose we start?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should start with those Winx girls." She said. "There was a connection, we _all_ felt it. So don't you or Harmony try to deny it!"

"Okay, I knew you were a little off from the beginning, but you're just plain mad." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I can settle this." Zina said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll do a search on the Winx and if something of interest comes up we'll pursue the matter further. If nothing comes up then we drop it. Sound good?" The two princesses nodded.

Zina took out her hand-held computer things (I usually avoid technology so I'm not familiar with all of her gadgets.) and typed them in. The screen expanded into a hologram type thing. Images popped up of the girls from before but she scrolled past them all in favor of an article.

"Here's something." She said. "The Winx club were the famous protectors of the magical universe, and partial guardians of Gardenia." She said.

"Gardenia?" Harmony spoke up. She looked sort of puzzled, but she quickly let it go and let Zina resume.

"They accomplished many things during their lives before disappearing years ago. Amongst these accomplishments are defeating the Trix on more than one occasion, Freeing Sparx and defeating the ancestral witches, freeing the Earth fairies, and defeating many Wizards and Monsters." She finished.

Daphne and Harmony looked rather stunned. I would guess it's because of the mention of their own homes in the article.

"Wait there's more…" Zina said, she sounded just as shocked as the others looked, though I didn't know why. "The leader of the six is Bloom…Keeper of the Dragon Fire and the…Princess of Sparx." She said trailing off a bit. "Isn't that _your_ power?" Zina asked.

"Yeah…and my title." She said. She didn't look like she was all there. I suppose she was just reeling from the shock. By now all eyes were on her, and it wasn't hard to tell why. There was no doubt that this Bloom person was related to our Daphne.

Daphne grabbed the hand-held from Zina and stared intently at the picture the article had up of Bloom. She had bright teal eyes and fiery red hair; overall she didn't look much like the blonde and dark-blue-eyed Daphne. However, that didn't seem to stop her.

"This…this is my mother?" She said, never once taking her eyes off the picture.

**Don't cliffhangers just suck? XD**

**See; is the plot moving, or what? The next chapter will mostly be the girls researching the Winx a bit, trying to see if it's really true. Oh! And Melody makes her glorious return at the end of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 Secrets Have Been Kept

**Okay, I'm not proud of this chapter. I always say how much I dislike stories where thing happen way too fast with no explanation, and yet here I am with this chapter -.- The girls jump to a few (A Lot) conclusions but it's only to move things along, I didn't want to spend five chapters with the girls investigating Melody and her connection to this whole thing when they should be looking for their parents. Don't hate me because this chapter sucks kay? :P And not only does it suck in quality but it was a bitch to upload. My computer decided to derp and deletes the chapter then I was halfway done with rewriting it when I finally figured out how to recover the file. Yes, that's my life story T.T**

**Also, I'm sorry this took so long :c I've been working hard to finish chapter 8 and didn't want to upload anything until I did, but I honestly didn't expect it to take this long. Finals and college and crap like that. Anyways, because I haven't uploaded in for-freakin'-ever, I'll probably upload chapter 6 tomorrow…or later today depending on when this chapter goes through XD**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is not mine**

**Secrets Have Been Kept**

The rest of us were silent for some time. Was it really possible? I've run the chances of this _actually _happening through my head a million times!

"Way to go, Zina, she's probably never going to let go of this now." Harmony said laying her head down on the table in an exasperated manner.

"I only agreed to research it because I thought it was impossible!" I said trying to defend myself. "I didn't think it'd come up actually being true! Do you know what the chances of that are?"

"Apparently we're the exception." Luna said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _we're?_ Daphne comes up related to some legendary fairy and we're _all _dragged into it?" Harmony said incredulously. "I'm happy for you, Daphne, really I am, but you can count me out of your little game of detective. My parents didn't want me then and I'm willing to bet they don't want me now." She finished before getting up and leaving.

"Harmony, wait!" Alison called.

"Let her go, she's obviously not interested." Luna said, causing the other princess to sit back down.

I didn't get why she was so angry. She hadn't had a family all her life and now she had a chance to find one and she was acting like it was a bad thing! Though I suppose logically she did have a right to be upset. It was a lot of information to take in, after all. I knew once I told my foster parents they might become worried, but they had to know that nothing could ever replace them. I've known they weren't my real parents since I met them, but I never loved them any less for it. Were it not for the fact that the agency wouldn't let them adopt me, I'd be legally theirs. But none of that mattered really, they were my parents and I love them, the same way Daphne, Luna, and Alison loved their grandparents, and Rosa loved her adopted mother. Harmony I couldn't speak for. She claimed not to care about anyone, but whenever she talked about Roxy she became a bit happier, I could see it.

"Well what are you waiting for? Keep reading!" Alison said, suddenly very interested.

Suddenly all eyes were on me. Our little table had fallen deafly silent now. The only thing that could be heard was the soft plinks of my computer and the low mummer of chatter from those around us. Quickly, I swallowed whatever nervous feelings I had and kept going.

"Hang on, there's a link to the other girls profiles here." I said grabbing my computer back from Daphne and clicking it. There stood the figures from the statue, only this time in color. I have to say, judging by looks the only ones I'd guess we're related to any of them in anyway were Harmony (Too bad she wasn't here to realize it) and Alison. I scrolled down to see a bit of information on them. I passed by Bloom, as we already found out about her and Daphne, and stopped at a picture of a blonde girl in a stylish orange fairy outfit.

"The next one down is Stella." I read to them. "It says here she's the Princess of Solaria and the fairy of the sun and the moon."

"No way!" Luna said. She seemed to be taking this much better than any of us. "Nice outfit…" She commented. "Yup she is definitely my mother. Fashion sense runs in the family, you know."

"Of course it does, Luna." Alison commented sarcastically.

"Keep reading." Rosa said gently, she seemed to be a bit nervous, but that was to be expected.

"After Stella there's Musa." I read as I looked over the girl who looked like a slightly more girly and a much friendlier version of Harmony. "Fairy of Music and from the planet Melody." Well that was odd…she looked enough like Harmony, but she didn't have her powers _or _share a home realm with her. I know you don't have to inherit your powers from your family, but it seemed to be a pattern so far. Plus, Harmony was from earth, not Melody.

"She must be Harmony's mother." Daphne commented. "The fact that they're so different is kind of odd, but you can't deny that resemblance."

"True, but something's a bit off about it." I continued. The fairy of music and from Melody…it sounded so familiar.

"Oh who cares? Just keep going we'll figure it out later!" Luna said. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Next is Layla." I said coming to a picture of a girl who looked like the spitting image of Alison, only with much darker hair. "Princess of Tides and fairy of Liquids. I honestly don't think there's any doubt whose mom she is." I said dryly. Same power, uncanny resemblance, same title, if Alison didn't believe it before there was no doubt she did now, at least judging by the shocked look on her face she did.

"Wow…" She said. "I…I guess I owe you an apology, Daph." She said. "I didn't believe it before but looking at her now…it's just so much to take in."

"Next one is Tecna." I said, I skimmed/speed read through it and became shocked to find out that she had to be my mother. We weren't from the same place, we didn't even look alike that much aside from our eyes, but we shared the power over technology. It felt so weird to see her for the first time. I guess now I understood what everyone felt when I showed them their mothers, complete and utter shock. Never growing up with your real parents and then finally seeing your biological mother for the first time. It was…weird to say the least.

"Wow…" I said. She was so pretty. She looked so confident in herself and her abilities, nothing like me. Were it not for our powers and our eyes that virtually mirrored each other's I wouldn't believe it. I quickly shook myself out of my shocked state and kept looking down the list.

"One more left…Flora of Lynphea, the fairy of nature."

"Wow she's so beautiful." Rosa said. She looked a bit like the girl in the picture, only a tad paler with a thinner face and blue eyes. And where the blonde in Flora's hair was, there was a blue-ish black color in Rosa's.

"Is that it?" Luna asked. "I mean that's all of us; there are only 6 members of the Winx Club."

"Wait…there's a bit more down here." I said staring at the small paragraph.

"4 years after the Winx Club was formed another was added to the group, a younger fairy and future queen of the earth fairies…Roxy…the only member known to still be here today." I said. Wasn't Roxy Harmony's…err…what _was _she to Harmony?

"Isn't that Harmony's not-foster mother?" Alison asked, I nodded in response.

"We have to go talk to her, or Mrs. Faragonda…or something!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Wait!" I said. "Harmony said she doesn't want any part of this, we can't force her, and since Roxy is _her_ guardian wouldn't it be wrong to go behind her back and talk to her?" I said.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your mother? To all our mothers? Leave Princess pouty to herself, if she doesn't want to know then fine, but _I _do!" Luna said.

"Shouldn't we at least ask her? I mean she has a right to know that Roxy's kept this from her. Imagine how she'd feel when she finds out." Rosa pointed out.

"Ugh, fine, let's go talk to her." Luna said.

Just then, I remembered our discussion from before. "Guys, remember we were talking about Harmony's mom, Musa? How the only thing they had in common was appearances?" I asked everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, Harmony may not have her powers or be from the same realm, but I think I know someone who is."

"So?"

"So...Remember that girl from our class a week ago? When we were telling the entire class about ourselves, there was a girl; the same girl from the fountain that Harmony's been avoiding like the plague, that girl said she was from Melody, and the fairy of Music."

"So…you think she's got something to do with this? I mean Harmony said she didn't know her." Daphne said.

"Yeah, because Harmony is the picture of honesty." Luna said. "She obviously lied, so chalk her up to the list of people we have to talk to today."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Luna could be just as inconsiderate as Harmony.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We had looked just about everywhere for Harmony, asking around like mad men, when one of us pointed out we hadn't even thought to look in our _room_ first. After smacking ourselves in the face first we dashed up to our room, low and behold there she was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Harmony we've been looking everywhere for you!" Daphne said to her roommate.

"And you _just_ _now_ thought to look in my own room?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Luna exclaimed obviously embarrassed enough for all of us.

"There's something we think you should know, Harmony."

"Look, I already told you guys, leave me out of this! I don't care about my parents!"

"Roxy knows something!" Daphne said. "We have to talk to her and see what she knows!"

"What are you talking about? Roxy doesn't know anything about the Winx!"

"She was a member!" I said "For some reason she's been keeping it from you, but she knew them when they were here, and I think she knows what happened to them." I said.

"No…" Harmony said, "You're wrong, she doesn't know anything!"

"So what, the 5 different articles I read to verify were just lying and making things up?" I challenged.

"Yes! Roxy and Andy wouldn't lie to me, ever!"

"Yeah, well they did!" Luna said. "And we need to talk to her!"

"**No.**" She said simply. "Stay away from her, she's the only person who cares about me and you're not going to ruin it!"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what happened to your mother?" Daphne pleaded.

"No!" She said. "Ignorance is bliss, Daphne, what if she didn't want me? What if none of this is a mistake and she just up and left to escape the spotlight or something? I'm not going to go through all that trouble just to relive the pain of being rejected by your family." She said.

"Harmony listen to yourself! Something happened to our parents, they didn't up and leave us one day by choice, something is wrong here and questioning those that were close to them is the only way we're going to find out."

Harmony sighed deeply. "So start with Mrs. Faragonda, she's bound to know something, she and Griselda and the other teachers taught them for years. Besides, you three at least know _some_ of your family, question them too. If they don't tell you anything use Roxy as a last resort, just please leave her out of this for now." She said. "Now are we done here? I've had enough twists for one day."

Daphne sighed in defeat. I knew that despite her own ambitions she wouldn't go behind Harmony's back and speak to Roxy against her wishes.

"Fine, we'll talk to Mrs. Faragonda first. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Harmony replied while flopping herself back onto the bed.

She shook her head and exited the room; we all followed her out in silence. However as we went on further it became obvious that we weren't heading to Mrs. F's office.

"Daphne, Mrs. F's off is _that_ way." I said pointing in the other direction.

"I know." She said, not even looking at me. "We're not going there."

"Harmony said she doesn't want us talking to Roxy!" I said.

"We're not going to talk to Roxy." She said. I widened my eyes slightly. "If she doesn't want us talking to Roxy I'm sure she won't want us talking to _her, _either!" I said.

"According to Harmony she doesn't know her." Daphne said with a sort of sly smirk. "So when you think about it, it's her fault for lying to us in the first place." I finished with a nonchalant shrug.

"Daphne this is wrong and you know it!"

"So is trying to keep us from our mothers, but obviously someone's been doing a damn good job of that for the past 16 years." She said, we got to her room and Daphne knocked on the door impatiently.

"Um…let me be the first to say this is a seriously bad idea." Luna spoke up.

"Why, you're not _scared_ of Harmony, are you?" Alison teased.

"No!" She said defensively while crossing her arms.

We waited for about a minute until Melody opened the door with a perplexed look.

"Um…can I help you?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you," Daphne began. "It's really important."

"Um…okay?" She said before yelling to her other roommates. "I'll be back later guys!"

She exited the room and walked beside us in silence, obviously wondering what the heck was going on. Before long we stopped in a seemingly empty hallway.

"How do you know Harmony?" Daphne asked staring intently at her. At that moment Melody seemed to get a bit uncomfortable. Maybe she really _did_ have something to do with all of this?

**She's baaaack….. Now by now I'm sure you all know what Melody is in all of this, I wasn't really trying to hide it that much anyway :P But NONE of the girls know, so let's just pretend for the sake of things that it's not already completely obvious XP**

**Again, this chapter was far from my best but…it was all I could dish out ATM OTL**


	7. Chapter 6, Sepparated

**Pfft I lied. But hey, better than the two week wait like the last chapter, huh? *hides in shame***

**One thing before we get going, a reviewer pointed out that they should be looking up their dad's as well, and they will, it just won't get as much attention as them looking up their mothers. It will be mentioned in passing in like, the next two chapters. Why? Because now that they know the Winx are their mothers, it's about as simple as looking up who the Winx were **_**married**_** to at the time. Plus, the Winx are a bit more famous than the specialists. **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Winx Club, so please don't sue! XD (I can't even remember where I first saw that e.e)**

"Look, obviously Harmony doesn't want you guys talking to me or she'd be here right now." Melody said trying to change the subject.

"As far as we're concerned, you don't know Harmony. If she didn't want us talking to you she shouldn't have lied to us, wouldn't you agree?" I said raising my eyebrow challengingly. Zina and Rosa still seemed at odds about this whole thing but whatever. It was my parents for god sakes; if Harmony was going to keep me from them then she wasn't a real friend anyways!

_Since when is she your friend, anyways?_

Hmm, good point. That cleared my conscious even more! "So? Spill it, we know you know her." I said.

"You can't force me to say anything." She challenged. Before I could yell at her to tell us the pleading voice of Daphne interrupted me.

"_Please_, Melody. Our parents' lives are at stake, and figuring out how you're connected to Harmony will help us figure out how you're related to this too."

"We were friends when we were little, we grew up at the same orphanage and we were separated when I was 5 because I got adopted. Harmony's still a little upset about that, even though she says hse isn't." She said in a bored tone. "It's hardly newsworthy." She said sarcastically. "I don't know how it's supposed to help you on whatever mission you've put yourselves on."

"Friends? That's it?" Daphne said.

"I don't think she's lying, Daph." I said. We were both slightly disappointed. We were hoping for more than just childhood friends. Perhaps something to help us link Melody to the Winx, or at least to Harmony.

"Can I go now?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Actually, we were just about to leave to go talk to Mrs. F about this whole thing." Alison said. "Why don't you come with us?" She asked. Everyone else looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alison?" Daphne asked.

"Who better to tell us what's up with our parents and what's with Melody than her?" She asked. "If it turns out she knows something about either, shouldn't she know? I mean you're all saying she's a part of this too."

I shrugged. She was partly right, but I didn't like this. For whatever reason she was related to Harmony in some way, so I don't like her. Call me shallow and superficial or whatever, but Harmony rubbed me the wrong way, and I was willing to bet Melody would too.

"Fine." Daphne said in defeat. "Let's go, I'm done wasting time." She said stalking off towards Mrs. Faragonda's office.

We walked for quite some time before we got there. Needless to say the door was closed, but that didn't stop Daphne from slamming her fists into the door repeatedly.

"Headmistress Faragonda! We need to talk to you!" She shouted.

"Daphne, girls, what is it?" Mrs. Faragonda asked, slightly worried. She had a right to be though; Daphne was pounding on the door like we were being attacked!

"The six of us need to talk to you." I said.

"Very well, you girls can tell me anything." She said.

"We want to know about our parents!" Daphne blurted out. Way to be subtle, Daph.

"We have reason to believe that those Winx girls are related to us. We think they're our mothers." I said. "We just figured, nobody would know as well as you what happened to them…why they left us."

"And we have reason to believe Melody has something to do with all of this too." Zina said.

"Girls…" Mrs. Faragonda started. "I cannot tell you anything about your past. It is not my place to reveal to you what your families tried so hard to conceal. If you want answers about that, you'll have to talk to your grandparents." She said to the three Princesses. "Only they and Roxy have a right to tell you the full story."

"So Roxy _was_ hiding it from Harmony!" I said.

"Yes… but do not judge her, or your own guardians, they truly felt that this was for the best."

"That _what_ was for the best?" Daphne asked. "You're being so cryptic, what is going on? What happened to our parents?"

"I suggest starting with _your_ grandparents, Daphne." Mrs. Faragonda said to the anxious fairy. "If you truly want to know, question them." She finished. "I _can_ however, tell you about Melody." She said turning to the magenta-haired fairy.

"Me?" She asked. "This…this is crazy, what do I have to do with all of this?"

"You're just as big a part of this as the other girls. However, I see someone missing here." She said knowingly. "I can't tell you without Harmony present. She needs to hear this."

"But she refuses to participate!" I said. "She doesn't even want to help find out what happened to our parents!"

"My decision remains." She said sternly. "Without her I can't tell you."

"AUGH!" I exclaimed loudly, throwing my hands in the air. I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out my cellphone. I hastily dialed the girl's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_What_ do you _want_?" She asked harshly as she picked up the phone.

"You!" I said. "We didn't go through all of this trouble just to walk away empty handed!" I yelled. "So you are going to get your butt in gear and get over to Faragonda's office, NOW!"

"Excuse me? I don't know who you think you ar-"

"Look, you have been a pain in my side since I met you, and you have been nothing but negative this entire time, do something remotely nice for once and get your butt down here!" The line was silent for some time before she finally answered.

"Fine!" She said. I knew I was in for it once she got here but whatever, at least she was coming.

It was about 5 minutes before she got here, a scowl plastered on her face as usual. Right when she stalked through the door she glared at me before pushing me to the floor.

"Demand something from me like that again and I can promise you that your little castle guards won't be able to save you." She said with a smirk.

I lay dazed on the floor for a second before I got up and dusted myself off. It took Alison and Daphne holding me beck to keep from gouging her eyes out.

"So?" She asked impatiently. "Why am I here?" She asked before her eyes landed on Melody. "What is she doing here?" she asked looking at Mrs. Faragonda. "You talked to _her_ without telling me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You said you didn't know her!" I yelled.

"Oh please that's a load of crap, you didn't believe it anyways!"

"Maybe if you didn't keep it from us in the first place we wouldn't be having this problem!" Daphne shouted at her.

"So what I'm not entitled to a secret? Excuse me if I didn't want everyone to kn-"

"That is enough!" Faragonda yelled. Uh oh, she looked angry. "Harmony, _I _requested your presence here. As I told the other girls, it is not my place to reveal something your families have kept from you, and you should go speak to them if you want to know. However, your friends were right in assuming that Melody had something to do with this." She said.

"Yippee." She said unenthusiastically.

"So?" I said pressing her to go on. "What is it?"

"Is this _any_ of your business?" Harmony asked.

"Hush. Now, I know you two thought of each other as only friends all those years ago, however, that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean that's not true?" Melody asked.

"You two girls don't remember because you were too young when you were brought to the orphanage," She said. "But you're sisters, twin sisters."

My jaw dropped, as did pretty much everyone else's. Sister? There's no way! I mean they did look alike but sisters?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sisters?" Harmony and I exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, something is clearly wrong with you people!" I yelled. "I don't know anything about the Winx and I'm _not_ related to Harmony!" I yelled. However, before I could protest further I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Ow!" I yelled. I turned around to see one of the girls, one with short ginger hair, placing one of my hairs onto the pad of her little…whatever it was. It looked like a handheld computer.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"DNA test." She said simply, typing away on her keypad, I looked over to see my "sister" rubbing her head painfully, showing that she was given the same treatment.

"You can't give a DNA test, doesn't it take like _weeks?_ And don't you need some sort of machine or something?"

"All I need is a sample and my computer." She said proudly. A green net-like energy swept over both of our hairs and lifted them up, analyzing them thoroughly.

"It's a match." She said in disbelief. "You two share the same parents."

"This is impossible." Harmony said.

"Totally…" I said looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, like YEARS ago? More importantly why didn't the people who worked at the orphanage?" She asked. 

"I didn't know how to find you, never mind how to tell you." She said. "All I knew from what I was told was that your mother had two children, girls named Melody and Harmony. You're mothers all visited here often before they disappeared."

"Our mother….you mean one of the Winx?" Harmony asked.

"We were going to tell you about her, but you said you didn't want to know." Alison said.

"I still don't know if I want to know." She said staring at her feet.

"Wait a minute…you mean my biological mother is a part of the Winx?" I asked. Everyone around me nodded and I nearly passed out.

"It's a lot to take in, we know." Daphne said. I shook my head in agreement.

"So… what now?" Harmony asked. I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I want to help you…" I said. "I want to help you on your search to find our parents." If Harmony wasn't going to help then I would. I loved my adopted mother and father, but if something happened to my biological ones then I needed to know. Especially if there was anything I could do to save them. Everyone stared at me in shock, probably by how well I was handling this. Truth is, my parents told me I was adopted when I turned 11, and the only shock of the matter was finding out that I was related to one of _them_.

"What? I want to figure out what happened to my real parents just as much as you guys do." I said.

"What about you, Harmony?" Luna asked. "Are you going to help us?"

"Fine…" She said in defeat. "I won't promise to like it, but I guess I'll help." The other girls yelled in delight and threw their arms around here. I stood their awkwardly, feeling quit left out. I may have been her sister, but I wasn't her roommate or friend. I wasn't friends with any of those girls, actually.

"So it's settled, we'll take a trip to Sparx and question my grandparents about what happened to them."

"Hold on." Mrs. Faragonda said. "You have school for the rest of the week; your little field trip will have to wait until the weekend girls." She said strictly.

"But-"

"No buts, Daphne. I applaud you girls for sticking with this and being so determined to find your parents, but school is school."

"Uh huh, and how many times did our mothers skip school for a mission?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Well I suppose that's something you'll have to ask them when you find them…I've certainly lost count." Faragonda said while muttering the last part under her breath.

"Fine…" The blonde girl grumbled before walking outside her office. Everyone else soon followed, but Harmony and I stopped outside the door. I knew we had to talk about this sometime, but it was really awkward. I mean….Harmony used to be my best friend, but now she's my sister?

Once everyone else was a good distance away I spoke. "So…what does all this mean for us?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked raising an eyebrow before her expression turned into a scowl. "We're going to bond as twin sisters and help Daphne find out parents. Once we do we'll be one big happy family like none of this ever happened." She said, glaring at me. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips in an annoyed manner.

"Why are you so cynical about all of this? Maybe that will happen, you don't know!" I said.

"God, you are so naive! I know you think that because you were adopted into a big happy family, but I know how the world works, Melody! And sometimes, things just don't work out!"

"You are such a pessimist!" I yelled. "Can't you just look on the bright side for _once_? We found each other again, more than that we're sisters, _twin_ sisters! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

My newly-found sister stayed silent, still pouting slightly. "No…it doesn't."

"How can you say that?" I asked. "We were best friends, and now we're family! How can you not care?"

"I just _don't_, okay? I don't need to explain myself to you!" She said before stomping down the hall and back to her room.

God! What is her _problem_?

I don't know why she was being so negative about this whole thing. It was supposed to be good, we know who our parents are, now all we have to do is find out what happened to them and we could help them!

I rolled my eyes. Let her roommates deal with her moodiness for now. I'm tired of it, and I've only been related to her for like half an hour. I walked back to my dorm with a goal in mind. Whether Harmony liked it or not I was going to get to know her, and I was going to melt the ice queen (no pun intended).

**Who saw that coming?**

**Probably everyone XD **

**Yeah…Harmony doesn't like getting close to people (Obviously) but Mel genuinely wants to get to know her sister. Poor her….**

**Curious as to what the girls look like? Well, I have pictures of ALL of them up on my dA now! Just search XxBrownEyedGrlxX on dA and you'll find them all. Drop by and let me know what ya think ^.^**

**Anyways! I just realized I hadn't revealed the girls' powers yet, so that last line might not make sense. Most of the girls' powers they get from their mother but Harmony, Luna, and Rosa are the exceptions.**

**Their powers are as followed:**

**Daphne: Dragon Fire**

**Luna: The Moon and Stars**

**Rosa: Love/Emotions**

**Alison: Morphix**

**Melody: Music**

**Harmony: Ice (don't ask…just don't. You'll never get where this sprung from. It has to do with an AU RP in a magical universe where Riven has a sister with this power and…yeah. It's the same reason why Mel and Harm's (potential) future sister is named Kimiko XD)**

**Zina: Technology**


	8. Chapter 7, Bonding

**Good God, I am SO sorry that I didn't update this sooner. Chapter 9 isn't finished, and I wanted to finish it before I uploaded anything else regarding this story, but after two months I just said 'Fuck it' Chap. 9 isn't going to be finished any time soon so I may as well upload the damn thing. **

**This chapter is kind of blah, but I wanted some Mel/Harm bonding time damn it! And Alison needed a chapter at least a LITTLE dedicated to her, and the best I could think of was her and Harm hangin out and getting into her mind a bit about her parents. We'll see more of her come Chap. 9 though, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Winx isn't mine. **

It had been a few days since Faragonda dropped the bomb on us that Melody and Harmony were related. It was kind of hard to imagine, I've spent time with both and they were nothing alike. I guess it just goes to show you what a good upbringing can do. Harm has been on her own since she was old enough to talk and Melody was adopted into a nice family when she was five. I guess I could see why Harmony felt cheated. Her twin got it all, and she got nothing.

I honestly couldn't imagine how either felt right now. But I guess things would get at least a little better once we got some answers. At least I hoped so. I scribbled in my notebook as I hardly paid attention in transformation class. Luna and Daphne sat on either side of me. Luna was trying (and failing) to reapply some lip-gloss discreetly, Daphne had zoned out just like every other day this week. She was awaiting the weekend, I could tell. Hell, we all were. Zina and Rosa sat in the front of class, jotting down notes every now and again, how they could focus was beyond me. Melody, I could tell was trying to pay attention but failing immensely, and Harmony seemed to be staring off into space. The news had hit us all hard (with the exception of Luna, who's acting like nothing's changed so far.)

There were only a few minutes in class left, and then we were done for the day. Half the girls in class were clockwatching, the other half were paying attention. I had to say I was drifting between both. I'd rather be outside playing sports; I didn't even care which one! I just wanted to be outside to do something. Anything, to get my mind off of this until Friday afternoon, that's when we were set to leave for Sparx.

Soon enough the dismissal bell rang and we all left. On my way to the quad to get some fresh air I saw Daphne rushing to our room. Poor Daph, she's been looking up stuff about her parents since we found out. Not only that, but she's even tried to locate them through her own magic. Location charms, heart's desire spells, you name it. And if the power of the Dragon Fire couldn't find them, it was safe to assume it's hopeless without some sort of insight into what happened the day they disappeared. Wherever they were, if the most powerful source of magic in the universe couldn't find them then they had to be pretty damned far away, or the realm they were in had some sort of protective spell on it.

If it was the last one, then someone obviously didn't _want_ us to find them. The trouble was figuring out _who_, and why.

Once I was outside I flopped down on the grass and stared up at the sky. God, I couldn't get my mind off of this! Why would my grandparents keep something this important from me?

Then again, they were never going to be up for guardians of the year. They were so traditional and strict. I couldn't step outside of my room without them assigning someone to watch over me. I had to _beg_ them to let me come here! But I couldn't help wanting to go to Alfea. I mean, I just needed a little freedom. Now that I had it I was supposed to be off on some crazy adventure to find my birth parents.

My life would never be normal, would it?

It seemed I was lost in my own thoughts because before I knew it my dorm mate was standing over me holding a basketball in her hand.

"Odd place to take a nap." She mused sarcastically. "What'dya say to a little one on one?" She asked plopping the basketball down onto my stomach. I let out an _'oof' _at the sudden impact before sitting up. "Why not, I'm not opposed to kicking your butt again."

"I lost on a fluke!" Harmony yelled I beat her in basketball a few days ago and ever since she's been trying to beat me again. However, I was the best out of the six-err, seven of us so she stood no chance. Still, I guess I could humor her. It'll be nice to see her get riled up once I win again.

"You're on, Harmony." I said with a smirk as I got up and brushed the grass of my skirt.

"Get ready to lose, princess."

"Whatever you say, Mona." I said as I rolled my eyes.

We made our way down to our little makeshift court. It was a secluded part of the school covered in grass surrounded by tall green trees. We chalked the lines of the court and everything onto the smoothed out grass and stuck a toy hoop to one of the trees.

We played in silence for a little while and after a good amount of time I was winning by about 3 points. Harmony was pushing herself, I could tell. Geez, how badly did this girl want to win? "Let's take a break, Harmony?" I asked sticking the ball underneath my right arm.

"No!" She protested.

"Come on," I said strictly. "You're going to where yourself out trying to beat me."

"Someone's conceited." She said with a smirk flopping back onto the grass.

"Ha ha." I said sitting down. I decided to try to breach the subject nobody wanted to bring up. "Have you talked to Melody since you found out?" I asked tentatively.

She turned over on her side to face me, an unreadable expression on her face. "She doesn't want to talk to me, why bother?" She asked. "I lost my cool and yelled at her the day we found out, we're not really on the best of terms."

"Have you even _tried_?" I asked.

"No, why bother? If she's anything like me she won't listen."

"I'm sorry; did you just _admit_ that you're stubborn and hard-headed?" I asked with an amused smile.

"Not in _those_ words exactly." She said dryly.

"Just talk to her, what's the worst that could happen?"

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Harmony…." I said sternly. "I'm not going to stop bugging you about this. You _need_ to talk to her, what are you just going to ignore her for the rest of your lives?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Can't I just put it off until the weekend when I'm going to be forced to talk to her anyways?"

"No, just do it now, who knows, maybe she'll forgive you for whatever it is you said."

"Doubt it" She grumbled before getting up and stomping away, presumably to go talk to Melody.

Finally! She was the only one having _this_ much trouble adjusting. Though none of us had some long lost relative to speak of that weren't our parents. Then again, none of us knew much at all about _them_ either. Though Daphne was making a point to do as much research as possible. Not just on her parents, but _all_ of ours. Like my parents were Layla and Nabu from Tides, My mother was the Princess obviously, and my father was sort of nobility. They were an arranged marriage, but didn't become officially engaged until about a year after meeting. Why that was, I had no idea. However, what was _really_ interesting was the biggest headline about them of all.

During one of their missions, my father saved all of the Winx and the earth fairies, but lost his life in the process. Or at least that's what they thought. According to the article I found from an old Tides magazine with a few interviews inside it my father was actually just in a deep coma, which he woke from about a year later. My mother and her friends were more than surprised to see him, but happy nonetheless.

That means if my father hadn't woken up, _I _might not have been born! I guess it was a sort of wake-up call for them all, because there were no reports of any death or serious injury in the Winx after that, thank gosh for that. I didn't even know my father _or_ have a great idea of what he looked like, but he was slowly becoming my hero. He almost lost his life trying to protect my mom and the other fairies!

The only ones that weren't researching their parents like crazy were Harmony (obviously) and Rosa. She had this weird notion that pursuing any sort of interest in her birth parents was betraying her adoptive mother, and Harmony was…well Harmony. I sort of understood where she was coming from, but it wasn't a crime to be interested in her heritage, and I'm sure Rosa's mom would understand.

But I guess I couldn't force them to take an interest, either of them. Speaking of which, I wonder how Harmony was doing with Melody…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stalked down the hall, ignoring the strange looks I got from any of the other girls. I hated apologizing so, _so_ much. But whatever, I had to find a way to be civil with Melody somehow. I guess on some level I kind of wanted to get to know my twin sister. But I have a problem with letting people get too close to me. Every time I do that, they leave. In fact, Melody was one of the ones to do that to me in the first place. We were best friends and then she just left. I never let anybody know how much that hurt me. My actual parents left for some unknown reason, and my first pair of foster parents (who were actually decent people) left me. Finally I got fed up with it and left the orphanage. When I got caught for stealing something when I was younger on earth I was sent to my current foster parents and a little while after I met Roxy.

Now that she was back I _should_ take this as an opportunity to be with her again, especially with this new news of us being sisters, but I couldn't let go of the anger from so many years ago. And it got in the way of talking with her the day we found out. I wanted to actually have a conversation with Melody but my anger just got so out of control that I snapped at her, and I regret that.

Not that I wanted to apologize for it. However, I doubt I have much of a choice in it.

I reached the door and knocked on it. When nobody answered I rolled my eyes. She must still be mad about what I said. I knocked, this time harder and faster, and there was still no answer. I scowled. I know she's in there!

Before long I began pounding on the door with both my fists. "Open the door, Melody! I know you're in there!" I yelled. "Quit being so immature and open the damned door!"

"Harmony?" I turned around to see the confused face of my sister with a few of her dorm mates. "What….are you doing?" she asked cautiously. Great, I probably looked like a lunatic. I blushed in slight embarrassment before returning to my straight face.

"I was uh…looking for you." I said. She quickly dismissed her slightly worried roommates back into their dorm so she could talk with me.

"I…wanted to…._apologize._" I said wincing slightly on the last word. "I snapped at you the other day when we should have been talking things out, I shouldn't have lost my temper the way I did and I was…._wrong_."

She smiled slightly. "Apology accepted." She said. "But I wasn't all that angry with you anyways."

"But…you haven't spoken to me in days." I said.

"I was giving you time to cool off." She said. "It worked like a charm, obviously."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. "I thought you hated me."

"Are you telling me you actually _cared_?"

"Yeah yeah….but don't get too used to it!"

She chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Wanna come in? We could try explaining to my roommates that someone put a temporary insanity charm and you and it's worn off." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Sure, let's go." This was going to be awkward, but for some reason I wasn't worried.

We walked in, and it seemed all of her dorm mates had retreated to their rooms, leaving just the two of us in the living area. She went to their computer and moved the mouse around a bit until it turned back on, revealing a picture of an increasingly attractive guy.

"Who's the hottie on the computer screen?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He was very muscular with gelled hair and intense eyes. He wore a blue and white specialists uniform and held a phantoblade. I'd never seen him at Red Fountain before.

"_That_ would be our father." She said with an amused smirk as my face fell to one of disgust and embarrassment. "Oh god," I said disgustedly. "I just checked out my father!"

"You think that's bad you should see Rosa's dad." She said clicking on a link nearby. A picture of a tall young man with long light black hair with light sky blue eyes popped up. He too wore a specialist's uniform, but had no sword.

"Damn, our dads had it going on!" I said.

"Do realize how incredibly wrong that sounds?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'll feel bad about it later." I said with a chuckle before lying down on the couch.

"What do you think our parents were like?" She asked while I stared up at the ceiling. "I mean I know what they look like, but sometimes I wonder what they acted like."

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon enough if we get our wish." I said, not realizing I had used the words _we_ and _our_.

"You're still so nonchalant about this." She said. "How can you be so calm, or at least not be curious?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm not getting my hopes up. When you've been let down as much as I have you start to realize that getting your hopes up isn't a good move."

"I guess that sort of makes sense, but there's no shame in being just a little excited."

"And if we can't find them, then I'll just get depressed." I said. "If things turn out the way we want, then great. But if they don't, I don't want to wind up falling apart."

"Sometimes you just have to have faith that things will work out." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "So how are your classes going?"

"You mean the ones I _don't _have with you? They're fine; music is my favorite for obvious reasons. There's this one girl in there that makes me angry though. Her name is Rebecca."

"You're kidding?" I asked in disbelief. "That's Roxy's obnoxious older daughter!" I said.

"Really? You know what the worst part is?" She said. "She's so nice to everyone else and so friendly, but she always antagonizes me for no reason!"

"I know, right? But I think I know the reason why she's a witch to _you._ She's usually tolerant with everybody, but when it comes to music she _has_ to be the best." I explained. "So when she saw someone who was so much better than her she got jealous."

"So….she makes fun of me because she's jealous?" she asked.

"Probably, why she's so awful to me is still a mystery though."

"Wow, I'm sorry you've had to deal with her for your entire life." She said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it, I would have much rather had you as a sister than her." I joked. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Daphne texting me.

'_Where R U?'_

'_At Melody's dorm. Ali made me talk to her but it's going pretty well' _I replied.

'_Bring her over here. The rest of the girls r back & I wanted to talk to you all about Friday.'_

I quickly replied my confirmation and turned to my sister. "You wanna come back to my dorm?" I asked. "Daphne wants to talk to us about Friday."

"Sure." She said with a shrug.

We exited the room and walked down the hall to mine. When we got in there it seemed the gang was all there. Daphne sat at the computer, probably researching stuff about Bloom again, Luna sat upside down on the couch reading the new edition of some magazine, Alison and Rosa sat beside her chatting and Zina was playing some game on her hand held.

"Well, we're here." I said. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"If we're going to do this we have to be sneaky." Daphne said.

"Why, it's _your_ palace. What's the point of sneaking in when we could just walk up to the front gates."

"Because I want to surprise them." She said causing the rest of us to glance around confusingly. She sighed and continued to explain. "If I tell them ahead of time that my roommates and I are coming for some random visit she's going to get suspicious. Remember, she and my grandfather, _know._" She said as we began to put it together. "I don't want them to have time to come up with some bogus lie about what's going on."

"Okay, so you wanna catch them off guard so they have to tell the truth?" Melody asked and Daphne nodded.

"Great. Let's do this thing, girls!" Daphne said and we all cheered in excitement.

By this time Friday all the pieces would come together.

**DUDE ALMOST 3000 WORDS. THAT'S A FRIGGEN ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR ME!**

**Now that my freak out is over, again, this chapter is meh, The next chapter is where shit hits the fan so be prepared XD**

**Also, what would you guys say to a sequel to this story? That is if I decide to give it a happy ending, and knowing me and my sadistic tendencies there's a possibility that I won't. **

**Plot will probably not be as interesting as this one, and the villain might be another Dark Fairy (Because those things are Fckn epic!). It might have the same plot as this story before it was revamped into what it is today, only with my new transformation added in. I dunno if my plans for the villain would remain the same but that's certainly a possibility. Oh and there would be romance! ;D**


	9. Chapter 8, Learning the Truth

**Aaaawww yeaaaaah plot in motion now :D /Is sorry about the epic lateness**

**Just saying, the grandparents aren't supposed to be played in a bad light…at all. It wasn't my intention, but y'all can take it however you want c:**

**~Normal POV~**

The clock could not have moved slower for the 7 girls in their magical studies class. While everyone else was anxious for the weekend to come, the seven descendants of the Winx club were excited for a completely different reason. _Yes_ Seven. Even the normally, stoic Harmony was slightly excited to see what the visit to Sparx would hold for them.

The blonde fairy ignored the increasingly annoying sounds of both pencil and foot tapping to focus on the clock and the clock alone. If anybody was the most excited it was her. But she was also nervous. She was about to go and question the only people to raise her, her entire life. But she had to have faith it would work out, a pessimistic attitude made for bad outcomes.

Cobalt eyes stayed focused on the clock, each passing second felt like years to her. The slow ticking was driving her mad, metaphorically of course.

When they were all finally dismissed Daphne grabbed her over-the-shoulder black leather bag and bolted out the door hardly bothering to see if the other girls were moving at a fast pace as well. Luckily for her they saw her bolt and did their best to keep up. Everybody they passed gave them strange looks, not that they were there long enough to realize it anyways.

Daphne sprinted down the hall and nearly slipped and fell when trying to turn into the hall that contained her own dorm.

"Damn heels." She muttered sprinting the last few feet to her door. She quickly unlocked it and got inside, waiting impatiently for the rest of the girls to arrive. They entered the room giving Daphne weird looks.

"Your grandparents aren't going anywhere, Daph." Zina said.

"No, but our parents might." She said. "Besides, I'm anxious. Half of me can't wait to find out and the other half just wants to get this over with, either way I just wanna go already."

"We're anxious too, but you need to calm down sweetie." Rosa said. "Facing your grandparents isn't going to be easy but stressing yourself out this way won't help at all."

"I'm not stressing. I'm just…anxious." She said.

"Which is Daphne code for "I am so stressing right now!"" Harmony said, mimicking Daphne's voice and placing her hands on her cheeks in a horrified manner for emphasis.

"Oh hush, no one asked you." She said. "So are you guys ready?" She asked.

"I've got the ring of Solaria to get there." Luna said.

"Great." She said. "Now let's go."

"Ring of Solaria!" She shouted, causing them to disappear in a flash of blinding light.

They appeared moments later in a deserted room the palace of Sparx. In reality it was a room made exclusively for Daphne, given to her when she turned 13. Her grandparents said if she ever needed to cool off or have some time to herself she could have her own room, with a door that opened to her and her exclusively. Its walls were painted light blue with golden swirling patterns. If one pulled back the darker blue curtains they would see a lovely view of Sparx, even revealing a nice view of a clear beach. The floor tiles were golden with silver accents and shined brightly, looking like they hadn't been walked on ever. In the corner was an art set for when Daphne was feeling artsy, and across from that were a few cushions and bean bags of various colors with a large TV set up. Daphne used the room for various reasons, but most were to get away from her nanny, or cool off after a fight with one of her guardians. There were strict orders to the servants not to set foot in the room, and Miriam and Oritel were only to go there for emergencies. Daphne new the room would be empty and chose it over the other guard-ridden rooms in the palace.

"Perfect, deserted just like I thought." Daphne said proudly.

"Why the heck did you even wanna leave this place?" Harmony asked looking at the room.

"I really don't think now's the best time to ask that." Melody said sarcastically.

The girls walked over to the door and opened it as cautiously as possible. Zina took the lead temporarily and took out one of her gadgets, she pressed a few buttons and a scanner scanned both ends of the hallway.

"According to my scanner, there's guards on each end, I'm guessing since we can't see them they're in the other rooms, we have to be quiet if we don't want them to warn your grandparents." She said.

"Right." Daphne said. "Follow me, don't make a sound. Fly if you have to." She said transforming and fluttering above the ground. Daphne knew better than anyone that their guards were trained to be the best, even light footsteps would alert them. The rest of the group quickly followed suit and followed her down the hall.

There were many twists and turns to get to their destination, many of the girls wondered how Daphne did it without getting lost. But the truth of the matter was that she grew up here, no matter how confusing the place was, it was her home.

It was quite a while before they reached the throne room of the King and Queen of Sparx. And luckily for them, they managed to steer clear of any guards. There were a few close calls, like when Rosa sneezed while they were hiding behind a few pillars or when Harmony almost knocked over a vase, but they managed to keep out of sight. They might have made the guards be on an unnecessary high alert though.

When Daphne finally worked up the courage to do so, she opened the door (with a tad too much force) and speed-walked over to her grandparents, a determined look in her dark blue eyes. The others were fully behind her. However, her grandparents looke very much confused.

"Daphne, dear, when I said "invite your friends over for lunch sometime", should I have mentioned that a little warning would have been nice." Miriam said with slight amusement.

"That's not why I'm- Why _we're_ here, grandma."

"Then for heaven's sakes what is it?" Oritel asked.

"We need to talk to you." She said. "We need to talk to you about….The Winx." She said, her tone changing to one of slight sorrow.

"The Winx?" The Queen said in surprise, though it was fake. "What about them?"

"You know why we want to talk about them!" Harmony accused, until Daphne laid a pale hand on her shoulder.

"Grandmother, the lying stops here. We're not leaving until you tell us the truth about the Winx." She said, her voice becoming calm. "What happened to them….why you never told me Bloom was my mother." She said.

A look of surprise and slight horror crossed the royal couple's faces.

"We don't know what on earth you girls are going on about!" Oritel said. "And Daphne, for you to come and accuse us of lying to you is preposterous!"

"Oritel, no," Mariam said. "I…I think it's time."

"What? Don't you remember why we did this! We can't have her end up like…like Bloom!" He said, pausing slightly after he said the red-heads name. It had been so long, it almost felt foreign on his tongue, and his own daughter's was something he had forgotten how to say.

"Don't you see?" She asked. "She already is. And it's not a bad thing. Our daughter was the bravest, strongest girl I knew, and so is Daphne. Raising her is like being given the chance we never had with Bloom, because she is so much like her." She said. "But because of us, she and the other girls have needlessly been given Bloom's past as well. They didn't know their parents because of lie we and the others told them. It's not fair to them to keep them in the dark about this." She said, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her own daughter, and the girls she had come to think of as family. "With or without our help they will try their hardest to find them, just like Bloom fought to find us, but don't you think it will be better for them if they at least know where to look?"

The King sighed in defeat, his wife was right. The girls had to know the truth, and they were going to find it out eventually.

"Alright girls, we'll tell you what really happened." He said. Slight smiles graced the girl's faces for a minute before turning their attention back to Oritel and Miriam. "But while we tell you, keep in mind that what we and the others did was to protect you."

"We realize it was a selfish thing to do now, but at the time we thought it was best. But as it turns out, Faragonda was right; keeping you from knowing about your parents and who they were is like keeping you from a part of yourself."

"Your mothers and fathers were some of the greatest fairies and heroes of their time. They weren't just famous; they were heroes across not only the magic dimension, but earth too. They had saved us all many times, but when the time came they settled down and started families. There was peace for a great deal of time but when you were very young, less than a year old, a dark threat came up once again. It wasn't a wizard or witches like it had been before, but a dark fairy named Anisa. She was a sadistic one who was once good, but eventually her evil side took over. That was when she teamed up with the Trix. Together they terrorized everything and everyone, and caused the demise of a planet called Titanius. They made plans to take over different planets one by one, but your parent's new better.

They had Kingdoms and children to look after, so they did what they felt was best. They launched an attack against Anisa and the Trix on Titanius where they were hiding out. They went with just themselves and your fathers, even though we begged them all not to go. After they left for Titanius, we never saw them again." The queen said solemnly, tears welling up in her eyes. "We launched search parties non-stop for months, put out world-wide watch notices, anything we could think of. But eventually, it all looked hopeless. Nobody knows what happened on Tritanius. Your parent disappeared, as did Anisa. Nobody knows why, but after you turned 4, Daphne, the Trix resurfaced and wreaked havoc before being apprehended a year later. They broke out and the cycle continued. They remained silent about what happened on Tritanius. No amount of threats or spells could make them talk." The queen said. She was beginning to feel the tears spill out of her amber eyes, so her husband took over.

"Anyways, after a good few months, we and the others were forced to stop looking."

"Why would you stop looking?" Daphne demanded. "They needed you and you guys gave up?!"

"Let him finish, Daph." Zina said comfortingly to the obviously distraught Daphne. She sighed and tried to relax herself while her grandfather spoke.

The king sighed, upset to see his granddaughter so angry with him, but continued nonetheless. "We had to stop looking. We were so distraught and concerned with looking for them we completely disregarded the needs of our kingdom, and most importantly, the needs for you. We knew we had to take care of you, now. And the same went or Radius, Teredor, and Roxy, once she found you, Harmony."

"So _that's _when you decided to lie to us about who we were." Daphne said spitefully.

"It wasn't a decision, Daphne." Oritel said, attempting to defend them. "We and the others met, and it just happened. Your parents gave up their lives for the greater good, they sacrificed everything! We didn't want you to have to do the same.

When Roxy informed us she had found Harmony we told her what we had decided those years ago, and she while it took some convincing, she agreed to go along with it as well."

"So it' true…Roxy did lie to me."

"Well…she didn't _lie_, she just….didn't tell the truth?" Luna said in a bad attempt to make her feel better.

"Whatever, why should I care?" She said unconvincingly. Nobody really believed it, but she was quick to dismiss them all. "Well? Keep going."

"Please, just know that everything we all did was to protect you. We didn't want you to end up like your parents. They were great people, selfless people, but they were gone before their time, please, find it in your hearts to forgive us, Daphne. And you girls, I hope you can forgive us ad your guardians as well, we're sorry we put you through all this."

"But wait, where does that leave us?" Zina asked. "We weren't raised by our grandparents; we don't even have a clue who they are."

"We're afraid we had no control over that situation." Miriam spoke up. "Those who weren't royalty didn't have staff to take care of their children; therefore they were left with a babysitter. We suppose when your parents didn't return they didn't have a choice but to turn you into the orphanage."

The remainder of the girls nodded, understanding now what had happened. Not that they were any happier about it.

"We understand that you need to think about things." Oritel said. "We'll leave you to yourselves for now."

They sat in silence, unsure of what to say or where to go. They sat in silence like that for some time before an idea struck Daphne she got up and motioned for the other girls to follow her. After making their way through the confusing castle once again, they came to a room right above Daphne's.

"Why are we here?" Alison asked.

"I was never allowed in this room when I was little. I never understood why my grandparents would freak out when I came near it, but I think I do now." She mused. She turned the doorknob, and as to be expected it was locked. She held her hand next to the knob until it glowed a bright orange. She twisted it once again to find that it was unlocked.

They all stepped inside, and it was as if they were stepping a good 20 years into the past. Blooms room had remained untouched since she left. And she moved out of that room when she married Sky. However, Oritel and Miriam didn't have it in them to change anything in it. Meaning her room looked the exact same way it had years ago. It was still as spacious and elegant as ever. As she ventured further into the room Daphne ran her fingers over the smooth wood of her old desk. Her friends were behind her, watching her every move while still marveling at everything in the room. Seven pairs of eyes finally landed on a picture on the desk. The picture was framed in gold with intricate designs carved into it. Inside the frame, was a picture of seven girls. They all had stood in a neat row, with their arms around another's shoulder, bright smiles were painted permanently on their faces and they looked to be having the time of their lives. Beside it was a picture of them again, with 7 guys next to them. The girls recognized their birth parents immediately, but it took Harmony to recognize the familiar faces of Roxy and Andy.

While the six of them were fixated on the group picture, Daphne's eyes wandered to the biggest framed picture on the desk. Unlike the others there were only two figures in this particular picture. The red-headed girl had her arms wrapped around the taller blonde boy. They looked so happy together, Daphne couldn't help but wish she knew what they were really like.

She took the picture she was holding and went to sit on her mother's old bed.

"I don't care what it takes; I _will_ find you mom and dad. I'll never give up."

**Next chapter will detail the other girls (minus a few) confronting their respective gaurdians…it's sure to be emotional fun :D **

**It's will also be hella fucking long so prepare yourselves. **

**I'm finally getting around to finishing this story up, it should only last about 5 more chapters give or take a few, so R&R! Let's let my first FINISHED story go out with a bang! Let's see if we can get to 40 reviews before the story reaches its end :)**


	10. Chapter 9, Confronting and Reminiscing

…**Is anyone still alive out there? Well regardless, I'm finishing it. I know I haven't updated this story in an ungodly amount of time, but I'm finally getting around to finishing it up, I just wanted to make sure I was enough chapters ahead before I actually started posting it again. However, I'm currently stuck on the climax happening around Chapter 15 so another snag has been hit and I just decided to post this now. **

**Anyways, this chapter gets a little repetitive and overdramatic…what do you want from me I wrote it two years ago!**

**I don't own Winx Club in any way shape or form**

Sun peaked in through the window, causing the blonde princess to raise her head groggily. It took a while for her to register not only, where she was, but whom she was with. Before long she remembered she and her friends decided to stay in Sparx, as it was late when it was time to go home, and that they had fallen asleep in her mother's bedroom. The picture of her parents clutched tightly to her chest. She looked over to see Luna and Rosa next to her on the king sized bed and Harmony, Melody, Zina, and Alison curled up in sleeping bags on the floor. She got up off the bed and maneuvered her way around the others and went to go place the picture back on her mother's desk.

"Keep it." A voice said from the door way.

"Huh?" She turned her head to see her grandfather.

"Bloom would want you to have it. Think of it as an apology gift."

"It's going to take a lot more than a picture of my parents to get me to fully forgive you and grandma for everything you kept from me." She said stubbornly.

"I know." He said. "I know it's going to take a long time for you to trust me and your grandmother again. We're not going to deny what we did was wrong. But you can stay mad at us all you want, but we still love you."

"I know." She said, staring at the ground. "I love you guys too; you raised me and everything, but…somehow that just makes everything so much worse."

Oritel nodded, he understood. After all it was easier to be lied to by a stranger than by those that you trusted, let alone your own family. "I know, but…there's something I want you to do for me."

"What?" she asked.

"Your friends, Luna, Alison, and Harmony, I want you to try and convince them to talk to their grandparents, and Roxy. We haven't told them that you girls know yet, but I'm concerned that this may ruin their relationships. Just…don't let them put it off."

"But…why?" She asked.

"If they're anything like Miriam and I, they'll want to explain themselves. The idea itself was mostly put into place by us, but the point still remains that they need to talk it out."

Daphne nodded. Oritel turned to leave the room before Daphne stopped him abruptly. "Grandpa?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…the way you guys went about it was wrong, but I know you and grandma were just protecting me." She said quickly hugging him. She didn't know if she forgave them yet, but one huge lie doesn't erase the 16 years of love and care they had given her. He hugged her back, and she let him leave. She turned back to her sleeping friends. She was always the first one up; Luna and Harmony were usually the last. She's always woken up early, just like her grandparents, while Luna enjoyed her beauty sleep, though she always insisted it was because of her moon powers; Harmony was just a little lazy.

"Hmm….Wake them up for laughs and risk getting maimed by Harmony….or let them sleep?" She pondered. "Wake 'em up." She said with a mischievous grin. She grabbed a fluffy pillow from her mother's bed and whammed it on top of Luna's face. She woke up gasping and sputtering, before turning to glare at Daphne.

"That is so not funny!" She yelled in a tired raspy voice before Daphne shushed her and pointed to the other girls. Their stirring woke Rosa, who was quick to go along with it. The three girls grabbed a pillow and attacked Zina, Alison, and Melody. They were rudely awakened, and as payback they grabbed their own pillows and a mass pillow fight had erupted. Amongst the chaos and flying feathers, Daphne managed to silently get their attention. She quietly pointed to the only member of the group still asleep, the fairy of ice was curled up in her sleeping bag, duo-colored hair sprawled out around her in a tangled mess. Evil grins spread across the six fairies faces. On the count of three they all pelted Harmony with pillows. She awoke with a scowl on her face.

"Alright, you're all dead!" She said, grabbing her own pillow and hitting whoever she could. However she was outnumbered and was soon on the ground being pelted by pillows.

By now all the girls were in a fit of giggles, pelting Harmony with their pillows as feathers flew all around them.

"Alright, Al…right…I…I give!" She said between gasps of laughter. The remaining girls collapsed to the floor, trying to catch their breath. When their laughter finally died down they remained spread across the floor in a perfect circle.

"I don't think I've laughed like that since I was a kid." Harmony said smiling softly. "But I'm still gonna kill you all later."

"Whatever you say, Harm." Daphne said, still smiling.

"So…are we going back to Alfea today?" Luna asked.

"No." Daphne said. "Zina, Rosa, Melody, and I are going back to Alfea. You, Alison, and Harmony are going to go talk to your guardians."

"Fair enough…" Alison sighed.

"No it's not; I have nothing to say to them." Harmony said sharply.

"After what we learned yesterday, I think you can come up with one topic of conversation."

"That's not what I meant." She growled.

"Look, you're going to talk with her sooner or later, just get it out of the way now." Zina said rolling over onto her stomach, resting her head in her hands.

"I think you should, Harmony." Melody said. "This is obviously bugging you why not just do it and get it over with?"

"You don't get it, Melody, so don't pretend that you do. Sister or not, your parents didn't know anything about any of this, Roxy did and she kept it from me. You, Zina, and Rosa got lucky."

"Lucky?" Rosa said in disbelief. "My mother lied to me, too Harmony so don't play that 'nobody understands me' card! Luna, Alison, and Daphne know exactly what you're going through and in a way so do I. Believe it or not, it's not all about you."

Everybody went quiet after that. Nobody had ever seen Rosa talk like that, but could the blame her?

"Rosa, I didn't mean it like that. I know you were lied to too, but it's not the same thing."

"Being lied to by someone you care about and trust hurts, Harmony, no matter what it's about."

"Alright both of you calm down." Alison said. "She didn't mean it that way, Rosa. But she's right, Harmony. We're all in this together. Our situations may all be unique, but it all leads back to one thing, our parents are still gone, and it's up to us to find them."

"She's right." Daphne sighed. "So please, just do what I asked? Rosa talked with her mother when she found out, and I sorta talked to my Grandfather before the pillow fiasco. I'm not asking you three to forgive them, I'm just asking you to talk to them."

"Uuughh…But I don't wanna!" She whined, sounding like a child who had to take a bath.

"Yeah, well neither do we." Ali quipped.

"I didn't want to talk to my grandfather either but I did, and I think we understand each other now. So please just do it."

"You ever wonder what it would be like if everyone in this group minded their own damn business?" Harmony asked sarcastically. "Fine…"

0o0o0

The brunette princess had been the first to be dropped off, as Solaria was closest to Sparx anyway. She swallowed hard as she came face to face with her home, the giant castle of Solaria now seemed so intimidating to her. She didn't want to have this conversation with King Radius. Her papa, as she called him. Things were so complicated now that she knew the truth, and she didn't know what to think of the king anymore. Without realizing it she began walking, because she was instantly recognized as the princess nobody bothered to stop her. She walked as slowly as humanly possible, the usually perky princess now as meek as she was 10 years ago as an insecure little girl.

She finally pushed open the gigantic double doors to her Grandpa's throne room. The king looked shocked, though happy nonetheless to see his granddaughter back home.

"Luna! What are you doing home?" He asked getting up to go hug his Little Luna.

She guessed that Oritel had not contacted him, otherwise he'd probably about as excited as she was. Their relationship had always been one filled with laughter and fun, hardly a fight ever happened between the two royals, but now she had a feeling one was going to break out.

"I was close and decided to come by," She began. "I was on Sparks, visiting the King and Queen."

By now the King's face fell, and he was wondering if she knew what he thought she knew.

"Yeah." She said. There was a short silence between the two before she spoke harshly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were trying to protect you…" He said before she interrupted him.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that in the last twenty-four hours?" She asked. "'We were only trying to protect you!' I can protect myself! And hiding my parents from me was a horrible thing to do!"

"I know, Luna, but what would you do in my position?"

"I would be honest!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way…but if I had to go back I can't say I would do anything different. You are my entire world Luna, and I would do anything to protect you, even lie."

"But what about Stella? You're daughter! Doesn't she mean anything?" She asked, her brown eyes beginning to tear up.

"Of course she does, I loved your mother more than anything in the entire world, She and Brandon meant everything to me and this kingdom, when they disappeared I…I was so lost. But I had somebody who needed me….I had you. You were the only thing that kept me sane the months after your parents disappeared, the last little piece of your mother I have left lives in you, and I'd be damned if I was going to risk you too."

"Papa…" She began. "You're not going to lose me…I swear." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I lied Luna, but you do understand why I did, right?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm starting to…but that doesn't mean I'll forget about this." She said, wrapping her arms around her grandfather's large frame, while he did the same. "Just please…don't lie to me anymore, have faith that you taught me to be careful, have faith in me."

0o0o0o0

Alison wasn't looking forward to this. Her grandparents were so formal and strict; she doubted they even regretted anything they did. She marched passed the guards, with all the confidence in the world inside of her, driving her forward. Within a couple of minutes she was standing outside of the throne room. She knocked on the door harshly, and when she received permission to enter she wasted no time. She gave a small curtsy, as was required, before facing her grandparents again.

"Grandmother, Grandfather." She said, formally, no sort of emotion in her words.

"Alison!" Her grandmother exclaimed joyfully. "What are you doing home, dear?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you…regarding my mother." She said, her eyes narrowing on the last word.

"What did you wish to know about her?" Her grandfather asked, remaining behind an emotionless mask, so as to not allow his surprise to surface.

"I know enough about her, considering she's famous _and_ a hero." She said. "What I wanted to know is how the two people who raised me to value honestly could lie to me about who I was."

"Ali-"

"How could you lie to me about who I am?!"

"We didn't lie, we just didn't tell the truth." The king said.

"Like hell you didn't lie!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Alison, remember who you're speaking to!"

"Who's that, huh? My lying grandfather or the stoic king of Tides?" She said.

"Alison, stop it!"

"How could you do this, both of you? You kept a huge part of me away for my entire life like it was nothing. Do I really mean that little to you?" She asked, her anger quickly melting into sadness.

"We only did it because you mean so much to us." The Queen spoke up.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"When your mother was younger we were very protective of her." The queen began. "But after a while we saw the error of out ways and gave her the freedom she so desired… only after she and your father disappeared did we realize it was a grave mistake."

"Mistake? You think it was a mistake to give her freedom?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, she got her independence but at what cost?!"

Alison frowned. They had a small point but she wasn't buying into it. "My mother was a hero." She spoke up. "She lived and possibly died helping people." Alison insisted, her voice growing stronger with every word. "I didn't know her…but I know she wouldn't regret a thing."

"We knew her, Alison…we know she'd want to be here, watching you grow up into a beautiful young lady, not missing, never having even seen you take your first steps or say your first words." Her grandfather insisted.

At that, tears managed to find their way into the teen's eyes, but she managed not to show it. "It doesn't matter." She said. "Because I'm going to find her." She didn't know where that had come from, but right now, the thought of finding her, alive and well, just seemed so right. Impossible as the notion might be, it brought her some form of comfort in believing her parents were out there somewhere, despite the fact that the odds were against them.

"Alison, no! It's dangerous out there, only a fool would go looking for something that might not even be there in the first place!" Her grandfather pleaded, genuinely worried for his granddaughter. The poor man had given up hope long ago that his baby girl was still out there somewhere.

"And only a quitter who's had their faith crushed would give up the chance to find their only daughter and son-in-law." She said, her emotionless violet gems staring into them. "Goodbye…" she said.

As she was reaching for the door she turned her head to look at them one last time before leaving. This wasn't over. It was far from over, but right now she needed to leave. She could hear her grandmother's saddened cries, even after she closed the door, and could almost see the king trying to comfort her.

As she left a pang of guilt hit her. That could have gone better, obviously, but the fact that they just gave up sickened her. She'd make-up for their mistakes. And she'd start by using any means necessary to find her mother and father.

~0~0~0~0

She stood, planted in one spot in front of Roxy's house. She had been there for what felt like hours. So much time that could have been spent resolving the issue, lost. Thrown out the window with each step she didn't take.

She shouldn't be this nervous. She was Harmony. She looked out for number one and didn't care about anyone but herself! Why should she care if Roxy and Andy lied to her?

_Because for once I thought someone actually cared about me._

She pushed that thought away and forced her way up the stairs to Roxy's door. As usual, the door was unlocked-it was only mid-day after all- so she walked straight in. Walking further into the living room, she saw that Andy was strumming his guitar while Roxy rocked Beth to sleep.

Roxy knew her. By the glare on her face directed at herself no less, she knew something was up. She quickly got up from her spot on the couch.

"I'm going to go put Beth down in her room. I'll be right back." She said to Andy before rushing up the stairs with the sleeping child in her arms.

Andy got up and smiled, despite the scowl on Harmony's face. "Harm, how's it-"

"Save it!" She growled, running on pure anger and betrayed right now. She ignored the surprised look on Andy's face and looked to the staircase, awaiting Roxy's return. She got her wish a minute later, when the concerned looking queen came back down the stairs.

"Harmony what's going on? Why are you home all the sudden? You look upset."

"Yeah, well I have a right to be." She growled bitterly. "Guess where I just got back from?"

"I should hope Alfea, otherwise I'd like to know where you've been spending your time outside of school."

"Nope. Actually, me and my dorm-mates just got back from an interesting trip to one of their home planets." She said. "What was that place called again? It's on the tip of my tongue… Oh yeah, Sparx."

Color seemed to drain from the Queen's face as she heard the familiar planet. "I've heard it's very lovely there…" She said trying to play cool.

"I'm not here to talk about the flora and fauna, Roxy. You know what this is about, you both do!"

Both Roxy and Andy shrunk back in shame.

"I don't know why I thought either of you actually cared about me. You lied to me! Just like everyone else in my life, you lied!

Do you know the things I've missed out on because of this huge lie that you've told all of us?! I have a sister! A family! Somewhere out there in the world I have a mother and father waiting for me! I could have found them by now but your lie prevented that! How could you do that to your friends? Either of you? How can you sleep at night knowing this is partly your fault?!"For the first time in as long as she could remember, the ice fairy was in tears, and she was breathing in short, ragged breaths after all the rage she let out.

Roxy's faced softened considerably. "Have you let it all out?"

Harmony nodded her tear-stained face silently. Truthfully, she didn't really think it was their fault. She just wanted someone to blame for the absence of her parents. The fairy longed for the days when she didn't care about finding them.

"I…I don't know where to start, Harmony. So I suppose saying we're sorry is the best place to do so."

Harmony said nothing.

"When I found you when you were 7, I didn't know at the time who you were. I chose to take care of you when you wanted or needed it out of kindness…however, once you spoke to me more and more, and I got to know you and where you came from…that coupled with the resemblance left no question, you were my old friends' daughter.

I didn't know what to do with the information, so I contacted King Oritel. We'd kept in contact after the Winx's disappearance, but I had no idea he and the other Royals planned to keep the children in their care in the dark about their lineage. However, he told me everything when I confessed that I had you under my care for the time being. He…he begged me to keep it a secret for fear that if you knew, you'd one day rise to tell the truth to the others. In his own defense, his reasoning made sense. He'd lost not one, but both of his children to the battle between good and evil, and he was not willing to lose his only granddaughter. I began to see the light to this plan and foolishly agreed to deceive you the way I did. After suffering the loss of all of my best friends I couldn't bare if something happened to you…and I knew your parents would want me to keep you safe…so I agreed to it. And…I do somewhat blame myself for all of this, for a variety of different reasons."

Silence. Roxy had her say. And Harmony, emotionally exhausted herself with her earlier rant, said nothing. All that was heard in the room were the soft sniffles of the daughter of Musa as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Harmony…please say something." Roxy pleaded.

"I think she needs some time, Rox…" Andy said regretfully.

"No." The fairy finally said in a firm voice. "I know why you lied…but that doesn't make it better. Your friends could have been found by now if only I knew the truth…I was wrong to place the blame on you so harshly…but the point still stands that your lie was wrong. Especially since you were the only two people I ever trusted before I came to Alfea. How do you think that makes me feel? Knowing the two people I trusted were lying to me the whole time…" Her voice grew quieter.

Motherly instincts kicked in as she saw someone she came to think of as a daughter become an emotional mess again. Without a second thought, she rushed to the fairy of ice and wrapped her arms around her. Harmony finally let more tears come. She was so angry that her trust had been shattered, but right now she just needed someone to care about her. Soon enough Andy wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Shh…we are so sorry for the pain we've caused you." He said soothingly.

"We know no amount of apologizing could make up for the trust we've broken." His wife chimed in. "But we love you, and we'll do whatever it takes to earn that trust back."

Harmony pulled away from them and wiped her eyes. She felt like a five year old again, when her best friend…er, sister, was snatched away from her in the orphanage. "You're right, it will take a long time to earn my trust back." She said, voice cracking slightly. "But you could start by telling me about my parents." She said in a tone reminiscent of a child who wanted something but was too afraid to ask.

Roxy allowed a smile to shadow over her face. "Of course." She laughed. A baby monitor on a dresser began to fill the room with little wails, indicating that Beth was up from her nap. Roxy quickly ran up the stairs and was back within minutes with a sleepy baby in her arms.

"I've actually always wanted to tell you about your parents." She said as she grabbed a large book from one of the shelves in the living room. She carried it, and the child, to the couch where she sat on the left side. Harmony joined her, sitting smack dab in the middle, while Andy took the remaining cushion on the right. Roxy blew the dust off the old album, which Harmony could only assume was hidden for obvious reasons, and handed it off to Harmony.

Azure eyes stared at it wide-eyed. She ran her fingers over the smooth russet leather of the hardcover photo album, before running her fingers over the bumpy blue embroidery that made up the cover. In large, sky blue letters, was the word WINX.

Cautiously, as if she was afraid of the very contents of the book, she opened it. On the very first page was the two pictures she'd seen in Daphne's mother's room. She page after page, drinking in everything she saw. Finally, Roxy gave her some direction, and flipped to a different section of the books.

"Before I found you…I got so lonely. I wanted to be with them so bad that I took out this book and just sat with it, reorganizing it again and again, until finally I decided to make some sense of it and organized by each girl."

It was then that Harmony saw the colored tabs sticking out of the book. Currently, the Queen had flipped it a dark magenta, almost red, tab. She saw picture after picture of her mother and father.

"This…this is them." She spoke, as if confirming it to herself.

"Mhhmm." The Queen said. "Your mom…she was an amazing person. They all were. She had such an amazing enthusiasm and passion for music. Almost as if it was a part of her. If a sad song came on the radio, suddenly she'd be in a somber, almost mournful mood. She was also compassionate…but a little spitfire. Didn't matter who you were, if she thought you were wrong you'd know it." She chuckled. "She was also a little bit of a tomboy, I can only imagine that's where you got it from." She said, flipping to a picture of Musa in her early years at Alfea, with her hair chopped short and in high pigtails with a plain red midriff shirt and baggy jeans with multiple pockets.

This got Harmony to smile. She was like her mother…even just a little bit.

"And…my dad?" She asked.

"You're dad…well, he was a little-"

"Let's just say he wanted to punch me more than once during our years as friends." Andy said with a laugh.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Well…when the two of us met your parents, they were in a rocky spot in their relationship. Eventually they broke up, and during that time, your mother and I got a little…close. We were only ever good friends, we bonded over music and other things, but your dad was definitely the jealous type."

At this point, Harmony allowed herself to let out a laugh-no- more like a guffaw in amusement. "You and my mom? That is priceless." She said through her laughter. Eventually Roxy, and even Beth, joined her.

"Ha ha, laugh it up, but your dad had a temper on him." He said in amusement.

"But he was also a sweetheart when he wanted to be. Or when he swallowed his damn pride once in a while." Roxy said with a roll over her eyes. Before their disappearance, Roxy and Riven had actually grown close. Close enough to be considered good friends, confidantes even. Not volatile friends like Layla and Riven, but good ones. When Musa and Riven had a disagreement, Riven would always confide in Roxy, as to what it was he could do to get back on Musa's good side. Well, it was either her or Helia. "Sometimes he could even be considered a doofus." She said with a laugh, turning a page to reveal a small picture of her parents. Her father was on one knee with a doofy nervous smile on his face, her mother's face was pure shock and happiness.

Roxy had to hold back laughter. "This was when your dad asked your mom to marry him. The entire group knew about it because he thought he was going to do something stupid and he wanted us in close proximity to prevent it from happening. Tecna linked him with Helia because he was the poetic guy in the group. Throughout the first hour, he was sweating up a storm and couldn't look your mother in the eye." She said through laughter. "The _pièce de résistance_ was when Helia started teasing him about not even being able to form the words when someone _else_ was saying them, and your dad got so fed up he blurted out 'Shut up! You're such an idiot!' just as your mother was telling him a story!" She said. Harmony and Roxy burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

"Your mom was so mad, until finally Riven just blurted out 'Will you marry me!' in front of the entire restaurant. There was a stunned silence, then he got on one knee and took out the ring. Stella snapped a picture at the perfect moment with her phone." Roxy's face had taken on a far-away look as she reminisced with Harmony.

She flipped the page and saw a few more pictures of her parents. One had her mother and father in a close up. She could faintly see the makings of a Santa hat on her mother. Musa was holding mistletoe in between them as she planted a kiss on her dad, who she could tell was trying-and failing-not to smile.

Next to that was their wedding picture, surrounded by a few singles of just her mother, or her mother with one of the other Winx, or all. Her mother looked beautiful in her wedding picture. Her dress was pure white, and her hair piled on top of her head in elegant curls. Musa was so beautiful…she wondered if she'd ever be that gorgeous.

"Thank you for this…for the first time in weeks I feel closer to my parents than I have in my entire life." She said. "I…I should probably get back though." She attempted to hand the book over to Roxy, who put up a hand to stop her.

"Keep it…share it with your friends. Your parents would have wanted it with you…"

"Now get out of here, squirt. Your friends and teachers are probably worried." Andy said with a smile.

Harmony clutched the book to her chest and was about to turn the door and walk out before abruptly turning. She dropped the book and wrapped her arms tightly around her second family.

"I love you guys…" She said. It was the first time she said she loved anyone out loud. "I'm sorry I came in so strong…I was just…hurt. I couldn't understand why you'd lie about something so important but…I see now. You loved my parents and the rest of the Winx like family. You were only doing what they would have done…I can't say I completely forgive you yet…but I understand a lot better."

"It was never our intention to hurt you, Harmony."

"And we love you too, so much."

"I guess I should go now." She said, embarrassed that she'd shown such a display of affection.

"Just know that we support your decision to look for your parents. And if you need anything…anything at all from us for help, just call."

"Will do." She said with a soft smile as she teleported back to Alfea.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Roxy asked. She couldn't bear to think anything otherwise.

"If anyone can find the Winx, it's their daughters. And with Bloom's daughters power on their side, it strengthens the odds even further."

"You're right…if those girls can't bring the Winx home, I doubt anyone can."


	11. Chapter 10, Strangers on a Journey

It had been a month since the events in Sparx had passed. Harmony told no-one what went on at Roxy's house for weeks, causing the rest of the group to believe it had gone horribly wrong. However, she was only trying to process her thoughts. And get more time to herself with the photo album. She knew once she gave it to the other girls she would likely not get it back for another few weeks. When she finally revealed it to them they went ballistic. They couldn't believe she would keep it from them, except Luna who seemed to not be surprised by it in the slightest.

They didn't talk to her for about a day. It would have been longer if the task at hand didn't require them to be in good communication with each other. What was the task? Finding their parents of course. Why was that so hard? They knew what planet they were on after all.

Well, millions of Solarian, Tides, Eraklyon, and Sparx search parties were sent to Titanius, but they all came back unsuccessful. Daphne questioned her grandparents about this, and they said that the search parties not only come back empty handed, but something else happened. _If_ the search parties came back at all after searching the dense, dead, confusing, jungles of Titanius, a lot of them came back confused. As if they'd been hypnotized into forgetting why they went at all, or where they were, or what they were doing on the dead planet anyway. If it wasn't that, they usually came back brutally beaten, or some combination of the both of them. But most of them were never seen again.

The second generation of Winx didn't want that happening. After finally learning the truth, they'd die if they were forced to forget it all, or maybe even each other. Of course, that wasn't the only problem. Titanius was destroyed at least a year before any of them were born. As soon as Anisa and the Trix destroyed it and used it as their domain it'd been wiped off any modern map. Of course, there were those alive that knew its location, but hardly any would be willing and/or able to take them there. If it was even still in the same place.

They knew the Trix weren't going to be of any help, but that did not stop the thought from entering their mind.

However, instead of acting on it, they used every method available to help them not only locate it, but protect them from whatever monsters lied there.

Zina's searches often came up duds, but a little research and questioning to the soldiers that came back gave her some good information. She questioned a few of them, the ones that lost their memories would slowly remember things, but whatever magic was at play here, it was strong.

One of them told her that there were horribly powerful monsters guarding not only the planet, but the palace that lied within. Others said that the witches themselves guarded it. Some even went far enough to say it was the ancestral witches' magic. Every story differed, and Zina feared no sources were reliable enough. But there was one thing each story had in common. Few teams got passed whatever monstrosities that lied in their way, but those that did told of a door in the basement floor of the castle. The door that held their parents. Nobody had ever gotten past that door, and those that tried didn't even remember doing so.

This information could only do so much, though.

One day, while once again searching for a location to Titanius and just what haunted the place, Zina was getting frustrated.

"It's like this place doesn't even _exist_ anymore!" She cried, slamming her laptop shut. "How are we supposed to find this place _and _bypass its apparently fatal security?" She asked.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "but we have to keep trying!"

Rosa, who had been the most reluctant to help with the search, spoke up. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way." She said. Though she was unsure of meeting her birth parents (which the rest of the group understood; from what they've been told, Rosa is all her adoptive mother has, and she didn't want her mother to feel like she was losing her) Rosa would do anything to make her friends happy. And that means voicing what's been on her mind for some time now. "Maybe we can't find the location and answers through technology and logic because there _is_ no way to do it like that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Zina asked, a little irked that her knowledge was being insulted.

"We use the thing that's driving us to accomplish this in the first place, _emotion._" She saw the skeptical look on their face. "No, listen…we've had the strongest tool at our disposal this entire time and haven't even thought of using it!

We're _all _determined to find our parents, that much is true. But one of us has a stronger bond with their mother than even _they_ thought! A single entity lives inside the both of them and connects them no matter _where_ they are…"

Daphne looked down, as if discovering it herself. "The dragon flame!" She exclaimed in realization.

"You really think the dragon can connect Daphne to Bloom?" Alison asked.

"Well…it would only be logical. Even if for some reason, the dragon split into two forms to be with both Daphne and her mom, theoretically, they should still have that connection." Zina admitted.

"So…how do we work it?" Harmony asked obliviously.

"_We_ can't." Rosa insisted. "Daphne has to. And it will require some serious concentration."

Daphne looked down for a moment. "Alright, I'm ready, what do I do?"

"Sit down." She commanded. Daphne obeyed. "Now, close your eyes, focus on your power, imagine the dragon in your head and you standing with it, establish a connection, and when you feel like you can communicate with your power _fully_, focus on your mother, the other holder of the dragon flame. The rest should come."

Daphne closed her eyes and breathed deeply. In her mind, she envisioned herself sitting, floating even, in the same position she was in now. She didn't know how long it was until the translucent orange and yellow dragon gracefully faded into view and coiled itself around her before finally settling itself opposite her.

She and the creature locked eyes for a moment as she tried establishing a connection with her power. Carefully raising her hand, she rested it on the beast's snout. Her eyes then began to glow a light orange. The connection was made. Everything her mother knew, she knew.

Image after image flooded into her mind rapidly, making her head spin. However she willed herself to continue, to find just what she was looking for.

In the real world, about an hour had past. As soon at the connection was established, Daphne began to float and glow. Harmony was getting ready to rouse her roommate when Rosa laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to discourage her from disturbing their last hope. Finally, while the others had been watching her intensely, she awoke with a sharp gasp, as if she'd just stepped out into a snowstorm in her bikini.

"I know where Titanius is!" She exclaimed, bolting up and to the computer. Her shouts roused Harmony, who'd managed to doze off while waiting for the Princess of Sparx to wake. She quickly looked up a map of the magic dimension, and pointed to an area of remote space miles above Melody. Like they suspected, it didn't show in a map. Picking up her hand held, Zina pulled up the same map and zoomed in with her fingers to where Daphne had pointed and marked it.

"The dragons' knowledge was limited to what my mother had seen and knew, so I still don't know what dangers guard the fallen palace…but who cares? We know where our parents are!" She exclaimed.

"So it couldn't tell you what we'd have to face?" Zina asked, somewhat deflated by the news.

"No…it just said to be careful…which we already knew."

"I guess if the dragon flame couldn't tell us, we're not going to know until we go there…"

"So…" Luna said. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yeah…we are." Daphne spoke. "Listen…this journey isn't going to be easy. At all. But in the end, I believe it will all be worth it." By now her voice was determined, inspirational even. "But…I won't blame anyone if they want to back out. I know this isn't exactly how you all wanted to spend your first year at Alfea…"

"But fate brought us all together for a reason." Rosa said gently.

"Yeah girl, and if you think even _one_ of us is going to back out and let you go at it alone you must be crazy!" Luna joined in.

"It's true, we've come this far…to quit now would just be plain illogical!" Zina said.

"Yeah Daph, you're stuck with us." Alison joked.

Harmony sighed. "Yeah…as much as I hate to say it, we're in this together. Till the end." A rare genuine smile graced the ice fairies face.

Daphne seemed to relax now as her smile grew wider, as if she'd just discovered the value of friendship. "Great! I'm going to tell Faragonda about it now!" She said.

"Wait! Maybe we should wait until the morning…you were meditating for quite a while, it's almost 11pm."

Daphne checked her watch. "Wow…it only felt like a few minutes in my head." She said. "I guess connecting with the dragon on the spiritual plane was a lot faster than doing it out here."

"Well, regardless, I think everyone should get some sleep. If all goes well in our meeting with Faragonda tomorrow…we might just be leaving for Tritanius later in the day." Zina said. The girls said their goodnights and retreated to their respective rooms. Though they knew they should be sleeping, none of them, even Rosa, could contain the excitement and apprehension they felt.

***~o~o~o~o~***

The seven of them were piled in Faragonda's office with a strict looking Griselda (when did she look otherwise, though?) and a passive looking Faragonda. Deep inside both elders felt a forboding sense of déjà vu. It had been almost twenty years since they'd both been in the presence of these girls mother's, wishing them luck on a mission they're determined to go on, or congratulating them on their coronation, or wedding, fawning over baby pictures of the very girls they were in front of now.

The nostalgia came with an overwhelming sense of dread. The original Winx never made it back from Titanius. The headmistress wasn't so stupid as to send their daughters to the same fate without constant protection and a means to contact Alfea. But she was left wondering if it would be enough. The Winx and specialist had experience, years of it, and much more training than these girls have.

However, could their determination to find their families make up for their lack of experience? It certainly did with Bloom, anyway. The girl was only a fairy for barely two or three years when she found Miriam and Oritel and freed the entire population of Sparx from their prison.

Still, the headmistress knew that even if she _didn't_ let them go, they'd risk being expelled and break the rules. Hell, they were risking a whole lot more by going anyway. Even if Faragonda didn't get them the transportation they needed from Red Fountain they'd go around it somehow.

"So it's settled then, we'll leave today?" Daphne asked eagerly.

"Not so fast, girls." Griselda said meticulously. "Your escorts haven't arrived yet."

"_Escorts_." Alison scoffed, much like her mother would have done. "You make it sound like we can't handle ourselves."

"We have complete faith in you girls." Faragonda said. "But we're not going to allow you to dive in head first with no backup. Which is why Saladin is allowing use of the top team of specialists at his school to escort you, he's on his way here with them right now. It's also why we're sending you with as much of a link back here and at red fountain as possible."

"So _why_ is Saladin coming all the way here just to drop of the team?" Melody asked.

"He's very anxious to meet all of you." Faragonda said calmly.

"But…why? I mean it's not like we're famous or anything." She asked.

"Well, Saladin taught your fathers for years, he's worked closely with both them and your mothers. He also happens to be directly related to one of you." This got the girls attention.

"What? Who?" Daphne asked.

"Me…" Rosa said quietly. Everyone looked at her in shock. "I…I did a little research. My biological father, Helia, was…is Saladin's grandson."

"Yes, he's looking forward to seeing you again after so long." Faragonda said, though Rosa looked less than thrilled.

"Now straighten up girls, the Specialists should be here any minute." Griselda spoke.

"Yeah yeah. What can those _boys_ possibly do to protect _us_, huh?" Luna asked.

"You'd be surprised what we can do, _sweetheart_." A voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see a boy with a smug smirk on his face in the doorway. He had olive skin with auburn hair down to his chin with bangs that framed his face nicely and dark blue eyes that matched his uniform.

Next to him stood what the girls could only assume were the specialist team assigned on their mission. To his right stood a girl of average height with black hair tied in a ponytail with a single purple streak in it and pale green eyes, and to his left was a boy with brown eyes and golden blonde hair swept to the side of his face.

The rest of the boys caught up with them and entered the doorway behind them. Aside from those three, there were five others, all male, followed by an again Saladin.

"We're _fairies_, we don't _need_ protection." Luna insisted.

"I'm sure you don't." The same boy from before said. "But it'd just _kill_ me to see any of you lovely ladies get hurt."

"Easy, Reese." The girl spoke up. "We're _protecting_ these girls, not romancing them." She turned her attention to the girls. "I'm Jackie, Dr. Love, over there is Reese. This is Sean," She said, gesturing to the boy with shaggy black hair, whose hand she was currently holding. The girls took this as a cue that they were together, or at least close. "That's Devin." A passing glance was thrown at the boy with the golden hair. "That's Flynn, Tanner, Elliot, and Matt." She said pointing to the remaining boys. Flynn had black hair down to his shoulders with bangs framing his face and dark green eyes, while Tanner had dark maroon hair not unlike Harmony and Melody's father, and gray eyes. Elliot had emerald eyes hidden by glasses and short blonde hair, in stark contrast to the boy next to him, Matt, who sported black hair with a single red streak in it, and relaxed teal eyes.

"Hey, _I'll_ lay off, but if you wanna take a crack at one of them be my guest, Jackie." He said mockingly. Jackie, as well as the rest of the girls, rolled their eyes in annoyance. Matt elbowed him in the gut. "Can we focus?" he asked. "Titanius isn't a joke."

"Forgive me for seeing the bright side in our little life threatening mission." He said, eyeing Rosa with a raised eyebrow. She caught his gaze and blushed furiously, looking away.

"How about you take your eyes off my Granddaughter, Reese." An old voice finally spoke up. It was Saladin.

"My…look how all of you had grown." He said, his voice unusually soft for the strict headmaster that he was. "Seems like yesterday your fathers would drop by and start complaining about your dirty diapers." He said with a laugh.

The girls shrunk back, unwilling to hear embarrassing stories of their diaper days from someone they didn't even remember meeting.

"This entire situation does not make me happy. Sending the fifteen of you into danger like this…but if the lot of you are anything like your parents –"

"Harmony Is." Luna said, earning an elbow from said fairy.

" – Then there is no stopping you."

The girls all nodded.

"I've equipped the ship I've given you with the most state of the art communications, also able to detach from the ship should anything happen to it, the Team I've assembled for you are at the top of their class, and it has a few more members than usual teams for the special circumstance of this specific mission. We have complete faith in all of you, but if you get into a situation you can't get out of, do _not_ hesitate to call. Faragonda and I will come _ourselves_ if we have to."

"You _won't_ need to." Harmony said. "We're coming back, _all_ of us, along with our parents"

"You can't be too sure of these things."

"_Look_, we are _not_ our parents. We _will_ be coming back, and history will _not_ be repeating itself."

"I…I think what Headmaster Saladin is trying to say is that it's better to be safe than sorry." Flynn said, a little nervous at how abrasive this girl seemed to be.

"Flynn is right, Harmony. I know you think we can do this, we all do, but there's nothing wrong with having to call for help if we need it, _not_ that I think we will." Rosa said, though he knew how her friend was with asking for help.

Harmony gave a defeated sigh and uncrossed her arms.

Goodbyes were said, unsure if it would be the last time they ever saw any of these people again, the winx and specialists took their time with their respective headmasters that they had grown close to, and before they knew it, it was time to depart.

As they were leaving out the door to the ship, the leaders of the biggest schools in Magix noticed one hang back. Rosa pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and spoke somewhat nervously.

"I…I…um, thank you, for helping us so much with this mission Headmaster Saladin…I know how important it is for you, what with your grandson and all." She said quietly.

"Now you just be sure to come back now." He said. "I can't stand to lose Helia _and_ you, especially after I've just found you again." He didn't think she should be going at all…but he knew that was the more personal side of him speaking.

Quickly, as if she was afraid of what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around her great-grandfather, and ran out of the room to catch up with the others.

**Splee, thought I'd round this chapter off with a sweet-but-awkward family moment for Rosa…she's really unable to wrap her head around new parents especially with her mom, but she never knew her adoptive grandparents, and Saladin is the closest thing she's got atm…so it's easier for her to accept him than her mother :)**

**So… Specialists? They're not important but I still kinda love them, I've paired them up with a different girl in my head (not that any pairing will ever see the light of day in this fic lol), any guesses? You can't really tell from the interactions in this chapter, but it might get easier to tell who I've mentally paired off with who later on :D**


End file.
